Loves Reply
by melibruxo
Summary: Justin Bieber* Danielle is forced to start a new life, when her & her dad move and he gets remarried. Its all unexpected when Danielle meets Justin Bieber, who may change her life. Will she think as him as the boy of her dreams, or think hes too much?
1. Chapter 1

I swear, the worst part about your dad getting re-married to some frod, is the fact that you have to start a whole new life over. Not to mention leaving everything behind. Exceptally everyone you know and love. Starting a new school, when you know absolutly **NO** one! But luckily, I'm going to a school where I actually know someone.

Tyler Smith, he used to be my best friend, like literally we were _right_ tight. We used to skateboard everyday to school and after. Until that day, that_ stupid_ day when love takes over yourself.

We haven't talked much since we broke-up, only a few texts a year saying something stupid.... like happy birthday, or merry Christmas, or even happy birthday to our parents!

But, you know, I'm pretty excited to see him, and I hope it's the same for him. We have about 4 weeks until school starts, to catch up on each other's life's, so it's all good. The only thing I'm worried for, is the fact that Tyler is the type of guy who you could have one converstation with, and he's attracted to you, **literally**. When I first met him, he wouldn't stop talking to me, and never letting me leave his site. The next day, he always wanted to hug me, and weirdly, I never wanted to let go....

My thoughts were interrupted as I felt the truck come to a complete stop. I took my headphones out of my ears, while I stepped out of the back seat of the truck. Man, I can't believe my dad will NOT let go of this truck. He told me stories about how he's had this car since he got his license, which was awhiiiiile ago. I smiled at the truck, and the old memories of it, and I looked at my dad.

He was already unpacking the back, while I was standing there, smiling at myself.. greee_eeat_..

I started to help him, and took out my own luggage. As I placed the wheels on the ground, my dad walked around me. I looked up, and saw him with his "_wife_". Yeah, kill me before I start calling that over dressed, pitch black hair, frod, my _mommy_. They gave eachother a quick peck on the lips, as I just watched, disgusted.

"Well, Dan, what do you think?" my dad asked me with that voice, when he thinks I'm not impressed. Exceptally when he calls me Dan, and not by my real name, **Danielle.** My dad is such a kiss-up.

"Honestly?," I started. "I think...I'm just going to go unpack..later dad." I took all my bags and luggage, and walked right between them.

I could tell, by my reaction, he was looking back at me, while I just scurried by.

I rolled my eyes, when I heard my dad talk to Sandra, and then I heard them both laughed together. I glanced over my shoulder, seeing what was so funny. But at this point, I really didn't care. When I reached the door, I put my bags under my arms, and reached for the door knob.

I managed to kick the door open, successfully, without breaking it down. As I stepped onto the tiled floor, I automatically dropped my stuff. When I looked up, I swear, I must have been dreaming.

It was THE biggest house in the neighborhood, and looked bigger inside! I was in complete awe. While I scanned my presence, Dad & Sandra stood behind me. My dad grabbed my shoulder gently, and whispered, "Well, Dan? Now what do you think?"

"What do I think, dad? I think.. imma go check..this..place.._** OUUT**_!" I hollered in excitement. I felt like a little kid in a candy store, wondering where to start first.

I made a decision and peeled up one of the two sets of stairs to go up stairs. While I was running, Sandra yelled at me, saying that my room was the last to the right. I was going the wrong direction, and made a sharp turn to turn around.

Before I knew it, I was standing right in front of the door wondering if this is my dream room. I swung the door open, only to be..satisfied by the looks of it. I told myself, it's only because I haven't upgraded it yet. I smirked at how it's gunner turn out. I stepped in the room, and took a look around.

The floor was a soft, light cream color carpet. I couldn't help but wiggle my toes in the carpet as I stood there, laughing silently to myself. I continued to walk around and look where I was going to place everything in its perfect spot. The first thing I thought when I looked at the wall, and its color, was that had GOT to go. I was thinking more of a orange and blue walling, one color on each wall, finishing it off with polka dots of the opposite color. The headboard of my bed is a dark brown, so I would have to change the boarding of my room to the same color. While I looked around figuring out the colors, I realized that I had SOO much room on the walls for all my posters! I was pretty grateful for that, because I completely forgot about them. After a while of touring my soon-to-be room, I took a peek at the closet. I slowly opened the two doors, afraid that it was bigger than my old one, which by the way, didn't even had room to fit one person. I peeked through the crack, and was amazed. I flung the doors open, to see all the racks completely filled with clothes that were absolutely bombin'. I didn't bother looking at all them right now, and just looked around at what caught my eye. But what DID catch my eye, was that there was another door in the closet.. I walked up to it wondering what it could be. I flicked on the light, to see I had my own pimped out bathroom! Yeah, I'm cool like that, and get excited over bathrooms, because this one was bigger than my old room!

Before I knew it, it was already supper time, and my dad came into my room to come get me. I was overly excited to decorate my room, and had a big grin on my face when he walked in. He laughed at my expression.

"Man, Danielle, last time I saw you like this, is when you found out you were getting a sister.." he trailed off, realizing what he just said. My grin turned into a frown.

Dad crawled beside me, and put his hand over my shoulder. "Ohh, Danny, I'm so sorry. But, hey, cheer up, it's all going to work out. I know you miss her, and I do miss her too, but just remember, it was the judges decision to split you two up."

When my parents got divorced, the court deiced that one of us should stay with either one of our parents. I thought I should stay with dad, because we have a bigger bond than him and my sister, Jessica. Maaan, do I ever miss her..

*********

When supper was over, I went back up to my room, to put up my posters, just until I get my room painted.

I managed to fit all the posters up, and sat on my bed, satisfied. I looked around, thinking what else I could do. That's when I realized I had my own patio! 'Ha, must have gotten too excited there, Danny.' I told myself.

I walked to the doors, and stepped onto the deck. It wasn't the view, all I could see was the house behind our back yard, and trees, and the two houses beside ours.

While I was in my daze, I heard the door bell ring. I figured it wasn't going to be for me, but I went down stairs anyway. As I was walking down the hallway to the stairs, I heard four voices, including dad and Sandra. I was puzzled and stopped at the top of the stairs. My dad caught me standing up there, and signaled me to come down.

I was about to walk down the stairs, then I saw all four faces looking at me. I smiled shyly at everyone, then stopped smiling, when I locked eyes with a boy my age, and that's when I felt my knees get wobbly.

'Oh...._shit_.'


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own anything, only Danielle Knox and Tyler Smith, and other characters that come along. I do not own Justin Bieber or Pattie Bieber. **

My heart started to race faster and faster, when my gaze was attached to a pair of chocolate brown eyes. I knew this kid, and man, did he know how to hit a nerve. Well, atleast that's what _I_ think.

I slowly walked down the stairs, shoving my hands in my jean pockets. I tried leaving my gaze from _him, _and I could feel his eyes not leave me as I walked down to the main floor. With my luck, my dad managed to jog up to me, and pull me towards them. I smirked, because I knew I was making him impatent.

As my dad pulled me to the company, I huffed, knowing I could be doing something waaaaay more better..

"Well, Pattie, this is our daughter, Danielle. She happens to be the same age as your son." I rolled my eyes when my dad said '_**our **_daughter'. It sickened me that I was Sandras _daughter_. I shivered slightly, and looked up at my dad, pleading my eyes to make it look like I don't want to be here.

Pattie put her hand out, gesturing me for a hand shake and she said "It's nice to finally meet you, Danielle. I'm Pattie, and this is my son , Justin." When I shook Patties hand, I dropped it automatically.

I looked at Justin, who I was guessing never left my eye sight. I crossed my arms, and turned to Mr._Gazer, _who took off his hood, to reveal his shiny light brown hair.

He flipped his hair a little, and man, was it ever adorable..wait-- .I.**SAYING**! No WAY was I gunna let this buddy easily let himself into my life.

Justin managed to say something, and actually shake my hand. "Erm..hi..I umm.. Im Justin." He shook my hand, ever so lightly.

"Yeah, umm I'm pretty sure I heard your mom say it the first time.." I went back to crossing my arms. My dad elbowed me and gave me a look that could kill me..if looks could kill. I sighed heavily. "Yeah, and I'm Danielle.._for the second time_.." I whispered the last part.

An ackwardmess feeling surrounded the room, leaving everybody to fubble with words to say.

Dad was the first to say something, and finally break the silence.

"SOOO..Danielle..why don't you go get ready for supper. Pattie and Justin are staying over for it."

"But I'm not hungry."

"Well that's fine. Can you at_least_ change into more sutiable clothing?" I looked down at what I was wearing"

"What, sweats and tank top isn't enough for over there?" While I said his name, I glared over at him for a brief second. I could tell that he had blushed, by the way he hid his face under his hair.

"Danielle, that is **NO** way to treat our guests! Now go change and that's _final_!"

I could tell dad was mad at me for acting this way, but I couldn't care less right now.

I stormed up the stairs, taking two stairs at a time. When I made it up to my room, I slamed my door. Dad probably wasn't in a good mood right now, so I slumly walked over to my closet. Looking through everything, I managed to find a decent outfit, from all this cloths picked out by Sandra..

A half hour later, I walked down the stairs, in black skinnys, a pink hurly shirt, and my yellow and pink high tops. I left my hair down, know what I was planning on doing. I looked around the house to find where everyone was. They were all sitting at the dinner table. Dad caught me, and gave me a small smile.

"Umm, dad, I'm going out for a skate." While I left the house, I grabbed my skateboard from the front door, and darted to the street.

Our house was on a dead end, so I could skate there and no one would care. My plans were to put a small half pipe, or some bars, just to make my own skate park, at home.

I was to frustrated to go out for a long skate, so I just went to the dead end, and relaxed my self, just flipping around.

I spent a long time out side, and it was getting pretty late. By the way it looked out side, it looked to be about 7 o'clock. I looked over at the house, and saw into the living room, everybody was sitting on the couch. Sandra, Dad, Pattie and….no Justin? I thought about it, and figured he was in the bathroom, checkin himself out. But I was wrong.

I heard footsteps coming from behind me. Praying to god it wasn't a pedo.

I turned around, to see -Superstar-Bieber, slowly walking towards me, with his hood up, and hands jammed into his pockets. He was hiding his eyes again, I could tell he was told to come talk to me.

"Ermm.. Hey Danielle..your dad and my mom just thought I should come check on you."

_Bingo._

I dropped my skateboard, and went over to the side walk, to sit down. I placed my skateboard under my feet, slightly moving it back and forth with my feet. My sight went up to look at Justin, who was already making his way to sit beside me.

"Well, you can go tell them that I'm doing j_uuuu_st fine, and that I don't need company to cheer me up, thank-you-very-much." I put my palms under my chin, looking staright towards me, and avoiding eye contact with him.

I heard him laugh very softly. What was so funny with this? Did he think this is some kind of joke to him?

"Well, then Danielle, I'm taking that as a hint that you don't want me here?" He looked over to me, putting his elbows on his knees.

"I wouldn't take it was a hint, I'd take it as a _suggestion_….correction, an **order.."**

"My baaaad, but _my _orders were to check up on you, and I'm obeying them" He smirked.

"Huhh, well, I don't think you should start disobeying them now." I got up from my seat, and amediettly Justin sat up too. I got up to quickly, and lost my balance. The skateboard went flying from under my feet, making me fall to my doom..or atleast a biiiig bruise.

I was waiting for the pavement to come and find me, but instead, I felt arms go around my waist, gripping my tightly. I heard a heavy sigh of relief, but now, I'm pretty sure that was the both of us.

I quickly regained my balance, and he released his grip. Justin was a bright shade of red, but I had to admit, I had a tint of pink on my cheeks.

"Uhh, thanks Justin, but don't take that as something that will start in our aquiantentship." I bolted a finger towards him. He just smiled, and put his hands in his hoddie pocket. Justin turned himself on his heel, and started walking towards the house.

_Hmm…strange dude.._

I thought I would do the same, so I ran to get my skateboard, and slowered my pase when I saw Justin waiting up for me, still with that stupid grin on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**The only thing in this story that I do not own is Justin Bieber and Pattie Bieber. Everything else, story, ideas, characters… MOI!!! :D**

**_____**

_Kso, I think this story is coming along fairly well. Plz tell me how you think of it, if you're a JB hater, please NO rude comments, no one cares, its simply your opinion. Hahahaha, and the last part, all my friends cell phones say that, so I just thought I would put it XDD. Hope you like it!! :D ~ melibru 3_

________

Slowly making my way up to Justin, who still looked dumbstruck, he finally stopped waiting for me. _Probably getting tired for waiting for me. _I smirked behind his back. Justin was dragging his shoes against the pavement, making it sound like he was slowing down again.

I made it to his side, and slightly took a step to the side. However, Justin aimlessly moved a step beside me. Justin turned his to look at me..well..atleast that what I thought he was doing.

My head managed to turn slightly to see where his gaze was heading. My eyes were automatically locked to Justin's eyes. I swear, this guy looked like he never saw or walked with a girl before, and it was freaking me out.

Justin snapped out of it, and smiled at me. I furrowed my eyebrows, and gave him a sarcastic smile. Once again, he laughed quietly to himself. Clearly, I was the only one not getting the joke.

"Why do you keep laughing at me?" I asked brutally. I waited for a response, but then I realized we were standing out side the door. I gave up on the question, knowing he wouldn't answer.

I reached my hand out for the doorknob. When I started turning the knob, Justin placed his hand on mine. I looked up at him confused.

"Look, don't taking anything I do or say offensive, okay? I just thought that you're different to the rest of the girls I know, and I'm only trying to figure you out. It seems like everything I do, you manage to take it the wrong way..and the reason why I was laughing at you, was just because I kept thinking to my self, 'wow, I cant believe this girl isn't going crazy over me' and I like it." He slightly blushed as he finished what he had to say.

My frown turned into a slight smile. I understood this gu-- I understood Justin. He's not the first to say that I'm different, and hard to befriend. I'm glad he understands me too, that I'm not a clingy-over obsessed-bieberfever fan girl.

"Justin, trust me, even if I was a fan of you, I wouldn't be going crazy if you came over to my house, and stayed for dinner."

"Really?" He asked in disbelief.

"Really really." I told him.

"Huhh.." His eyes widened a little. "..And why's this?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Well, just think about it, if you found out that I was your neighbor, and I was an obsessed fan girl, who creeped on you through windows, I'm _pretty_ sure you would never want to see me again. And up to that point, I would be going emo."

He laughed hard, and I had to have a giggle myself. I let my hand slide from the doorknob, and I found myself walking back down the steps to the street with Justin. He shoved his hood back on, and put his hand back in his pockets.

"Woow..you're the first person who actually ever told me this. And at the moment, I'm pretty glad you're not obsessed." He smiled at me.

"Just think of it as a good thing, bud." I punched him on the shoulder lightly. His faced dropped to a face that looked like he was in agony and pain. He placed his hand on the spot I punched dramatically, and fell to the ground.

I looked down at him, laughing. I put my hands on my hips, and stared him down.

"My _GOD_, for a girl.." He said between weeps "..You've got one hard punch!" He started to rock back and forth and rubbed his arm.

"Oh please, could you **BE** anymore dramatic?!" I smirked at him.

"..Kiss it better?" He put a big grin on his face and opened his arm, to make it look like a suggestion.

I rolled my eyes and shrugged my shoulders. I looked back down at him, who was waiting for a _Yes. _I simply ran over to the house door, and giggled away. I looked back at Justin, who was getting up from the ground, and running over to me.

I flung the door open, and ran up to my room. Dad looked at me, and gave me a look, as if he was the most confused man on the earth.

"What's going on Dan?" My dad asked, confusion in his voice.

I didn't have time to answer him, because I was already up the staircase.

Before I knew it, I heard Justin swing the door from behind him, and my dad asked him what was wrong.

Justin simply replied, "She's a bully!" and laughed while running up the stairs.

I flung my door open, and closed it was soon as I was inside. My hand searched for the lock, and I turned the switch. After locking the door my back slide down the door, and I started laughing hysterically. I waited for hands to be pounding on the door, but nothing happened.

I unlocked the door slowly, stepping outside of my room, waiting to get scared half to death. Once again, nothing happened. I walked down the hallway, walking in tiny baby steps. Looking through every room, I was trying to find Justin.

Getting the guts to walk faster, and a little worried, I walked over to the staircase.

Gazing down, I saw Justin and Pattie getting their coats on. I bolted down the stairs, amazed at how fast my feet could handle the speed.

"Well, Pattie, Justin, it was great having you over…" My dad told them. I looked over at Justin, who looked over at me, and pouted. I rolled my eyes at him, escaping a small giggle. "..You are more than welcome to come over when ever you would like."

"Oh and Pattie, call me sometime, and I'll give you more information on that recipe!" Sandra announced.

Justin walked over to me, and held out his phone. "Speaking of calling…" He smirks at me. My hand searched for my phone, and I passed it over to him.

We both exchanged numbers, giving back each other's phone. Justin smiled at me. He went all cheesy, and lipped the words '_text me_' to me. I had to laugh a little at that.

We all said our final good-byes, and my dad turned to me.

"So, it seems like you and Justin are getting to know each other a lot more?" He smiled at me.

"Thomas Knox! Don't you get any ideas!" I pointed a finger at him. He just laughed and walked away.

My mind suddenly felt fumbled.

Why would he even _think_ that, or maybe I was thinking it the wrong way? I mean, I just met the guy, and I wasn't going to let him get to me that way. I actually wanted to start a good friendship with Justin. However, with my outburst, I totally got a different outlook on Justin.

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt my phone vibrate in my hand.

**New Text Message**

**From: Justin**

**Read now or later?**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Heeeeey guys!!! :D. Im SOOO sorry this chapter is really short! Its just a simple texting back and forth chapter! D: But no worries!! more ideas and more interedting stuff is sure to happen :) Send me a PM if you want to be featured in the story, or if you have ideas for the story!! they would be greatly appreicated! Reviews would be great too ;D Enjooooooooy!_**

**_melibru ~_**

**_New Text Message_**

**_From: Justin_**

**_Read now or later?_**

**_---_**

My mind was playing with me, and telling me to press read later. But my heart was telling me to read now. Like that old, cheesy saying, I _followed my heart _and pressed read now.

_**Fr:Justin**_

_**To:Danielle**_

**Hey shawty. Wassap? **

I couldn't help but laugh, at his grammar mostly. Honestly, before he came over to my house, I thought my heart wouldn't belong to anyone. And I never expected to be Justin who is stealing it. I knew I was falling to fast for this guy, and I knew if I did, I was just asking for something to happen. Considering all this stardom, and all his fans, something had to happen..if anything happened.. But, really, I pushed my thoughts aside, telling my self to see how things go, and to imagine Justin as just a friend. I'm sure that's the way it'll stay and be, but even that was fine with me.

_**Fr:Danielle**_

_**To:Justin**_

**Heey Justin. Nothing really, bcuz u know, a lot can happen in…10 min.. ;) u?**

That's when I realized it. He and his mom were only here at least 10 minutes ago! Justin makes it look like he has a lot of time on his hands.

_**Fr:Justin**_

_**To:Danielle**_

**Sassy much! And im pretty sure a lot could happen, if u no wut I mean. ;) but otherwise, nothings gon' on with me. **

_**Fr:Danielle**_

_**To:Justin**_

**I thought so! (: honestly, i dont want to know wut u mean. XD perv.. ;) your cool beans.**

_**Fr:Justin**_

_**To:Danielle**_

**lol i was never goin that far, but if ur up 2 it. :D naturally was, babe. :)**

My heart skipped a beat, when I read the last word in the text. He probably tells that to every girl he talks to. So why should get worked up and excited about it? Like...really..

_**Fr:Danielle**_

_**To:Justin**_

**.. srry to burst ur bubble. C: player much? ;)**

_**Fr:Justin**_

_**To:Danielle**_

**awww D: party pooper.. oh, srry bout the babe thing. im just used to sayin that. ^//^**

_Ouch._

So he really _didn't_ mean it.. But hey, it's all good. It's not like he _meant _to say it.

_**Fr:Danielle**_

_**To:Justin**_

**hehehehe :3 oh, um, its ok.. :T**

Did I ACTUALLY send that?!? I checked my outbox, annnnd...

_Shit.. I did._

I honestly think I don't want to be more than friends with Justin. He seems too much of a player, and a flirt to be boyfriend material for me. **'Oh, come on...' **My conscience started to kick in. **'...You know your falling for that boy, and dont deny it missy!!' **

'_But I need and __**have**__ to deny it..I know Justin is gunna cause a lot of trouble in my life..' _

'**...DENIAL..' **I was getting frustrated with her.

'_Why don't you shut up for once!?' _

'**Why don't you admit you love him?!' **

'_Because I know it's not true!' _**'**

'**But you WANT it to be true..'**

'_...'_

'**I got you there!'**

I was close to blocking her out, but I got snapped back to reality from a text. Justin..

_**Fr:Justin**_

_**To:Danielle**_

**erm, yeah.. lol ackwaaaard. ;P well im gon' bed, night shawty. :)**

'**Nows the time to tell him Danny..'**

'_NO, . I just met him today! I dont want him thinking im one of those things i told him about early! An over-obsessive fan! NEVER..'_

_**Fr:Danielle**_

_**To:Justin**_

**haha,yeee.. ok, me 2, g-night biebs. :)**

'**Ahhhhhhh, you missed it.. I'm very disappointed in you Danielle..'**

'_I didn't miss anything, okay, I am NOT in love with Justin. This morning I hated his guts!! He is not getting into my life that easily like Tyler did!--....' _I cut myself off..

The same thing happened with Tyler. I just met him, I fell in love with him, we dated, he broke my heart..end of story.. and now it seems it wants to repeat it's self. I was not goin to let it happen again.

It's gunna be a while, until I let a guy into my life, who I can actually trust..


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning I woke up, trying to adjust my eyes to the bright light. As my eyes adjusted, I finally realized that I had fallen asleep in my couch in my room. I also realized that I felt a heavy, warm blanket on me. _Huh, dad must have put it on me._

I pulled the blanket off and took a _niiiiice_ long stretch. I dropped my arms to my side, and searched for my phone. The constant ringing was kinda getting on my nerve, so I knew I had a call waiting. It took me a while to find it, but I finally found it, under my pillow where I had fallen asleep.

**Incoming Call: Justin**

Obviously, I automatically pressed _Talk._

"_Heeeeey shawty, morning. how'dya sleep?"_

Oh Justin, how you wonder the weirdest things. I didn't wanna sound weird or anything, but I love how Justin can be quite the sweet talker when he can be.

"Heey bieeebs. Good morning. Meeh, alright, I ended up falling asleep on the couch. Neck hurts a lot now. You?"

"_I slept fine. Oh, well, I hope that your neck doesn't ruins my plans today."_

What was e talking about? He honestly thinks that I would hang out with him tat easily? Well..I would.

"What? Plans? With me? What are talking about?" I asked in a sarcastic questioning voice. I knew I felt myself smiling, and I could tell he knew tat too.

"_Yes, with you Dan! Who else? And, well I was kinda hoping you would wanna hang out?_" He asked. Justin actually sounded a little scared to ask.

"Oh, well, I'd love to Justin! What do you want to do today?" I couldn't understand what we could do, because it was raining alittle outside.

"_I was kinda hoping that you would want to meet my friends.. I mean… if you __**WANT**__ to, you don't have to.. We can do som--" _I cut him off.

"_JUSTIN_, it's alright. I'll meet them. I mean come on. Justin Bieber's friends must be off the chaaaaain!" I used my ballin' gangster voice. I knew I couldn't do it, but Justin used to love it.

"_Hahahaha, same ol' Danielle. Well, great! We're all meeting up at my house at 12:30. See you then shawty!" _At that, I said my good-bye, and hung up. My phone showed the time, and it said exactly… _**11:45**_!!!

I literally threw my phone on my bed, and raced to my closet. I picked out the best outfit I could find, but I went casual, since I was meeting Justin's friends. I ended up throwing on this outfit: . ( without the scarf)

I flew down the stairs, to find dad at the bottom, just about to walk up them. He looked up at me, with the most cheerful smile on. It was kind of corny.

"_HEEEEY_, look who's up! Got any plans today Danny?"

"Umm, I gunna go hang out with Justin and his friends.. Do you mind?"

"No, not at all! Just be sure nothing goes on between you and you guys.. If you know what I mean…" He said it very awkwardly, like he never wanted to say it. I was disgusted.

"**DAD**, I'm not like that, and you know that!" I smiled at him. I know he can trust me, and besides, I'm not some whore who makes out with every guy they meet. And he doesn't know that's its gunna be _JUST _guys, maybe some girls!

"I know, I know. Don't worry. Just seeing how you would response." He winked at me, and walked off. I rolled my eyes, and smiled, as I walked down to breakfast.

I made a fast breakfast, knowing I would have to do my make-up and my hair fast and soon. I made the simple peanut butter toast.

I flew up the stairs, and plugged in my straightener. As I waited for it to heat up, I blasted my iPod in my speakers. I put it on shuffle, and the first song that came up was Party in the U.S.A.. I couldn't help but move my hips to this song. The song brings the wild side of me, and I just wanted to let loose.

As I bobbed my head, I headed over to my mirror with all my make-up. I carefully did my make-up so perfect, I knew I would never be able to get it like that again. Very proud of myself, I nodded to myself in the mirror.

My straightener should have been ready, so I walked over to it, and started my hair.

I finally finished what I needed to do. The next song playing was Fearless by Taylor Swift. This song always did make me feel fearless..

I unplugged my straightener and took one last look at myself. _Great job Dan._

Knowing I was going to be with Justin and his gang all day, I grabbed my phone and shoved it in my pocket. When I got out of my room, I called for dad or Sandra. They were both gone..

"Huhh.. Strange.." I said to myself. I walked over to the kitchen and saw a little yellow note pad sitting on the table. Confused, I walked over to it, and picked it up.

"_Danielle, we went out grocery shopping. Be back soon. Dad & Sandra."_

What? Couldn't tell me when you saw me? I pushed that thought aside, and walked outside. I looked over at Justin's house, who was outside with 2 other people.

Making my way over, Justin already spotted me, and waved me over. I smiled politely as I stepped on to the porch. There were two other boys, one who looked a little younger, and one who looked me age.

"Hey Danny, I'd like you to meet Christian," he pointed to the younger looking one, who had the same hair color as Justin, and style. For first I thought he was his brother, they look so much alike! "..and this is Ryan." He said as he pointed to a red head. I locked eyes with him and gosh, he had some nice eyes…

Ryan got up and walked over to me. He reached out a hand. "Hey , you must be Danielle?" I shook is hand.

"Umm, yup that's me. Nice to meet you Ryan.. You to Christian!" I looked over at Christian, smiled, and waved. Christian did the same, and walked over to me.

"Enchante," he kissed my hand. "_Mademoiselle.." _He smiled at me, and even though he had braces, he had the cutest smile! I giggled.

I looked at Justin, who had his arms crossed leaning against the porch. I don't know if he looked bored, or mad, or just…could he be jealous?..

"Alright, Christian," Justin started. "Cut the act.."

"What act, Justin?" Christian smirked over at Justin.

"oh, _HA_-HA… can we just go inside already?" Justin seemed reeeeeally irritated.

We all went inside, and Ryan never left my side. I looked over at him, he smiled at me.

"So," I started. "What do you guys want to do?" Justin looked over at me, and smiled. He walked over and said "Oh, I think you know shawty." Justin had a huge grin on his face.

I looked over at Christian, who was slowly creeping over to me, same with Ryan.

My heart started to pound, and I was scared half to death of what was going on.

"Guys?! What the _fuck_ is going on?!" I pushed Justin in the chest. Once Justin moved back, they all started bursting out laughing.

"_HAHAHAHAHAHAHA_, y-you should h-have" Justin said between laughs. "seen y-your..FACE!! _HAHAHAHA_"

"**JUSTIN DREW BIEBER**, YOU ARE SICK!!" I punched him in the gut, but not to hard so he would like.. Pass out. I was so mad at him right now.. I couldn't take it. I stormed out of his house.

"Danielle!! WAIT! We were only kidding!!!" That time, it wasn't Justin. Instead, it was Ryan. Before I knew it, Ryan was already holding me back by holding my shoulders and face to face with me.

"Even if it was a joke, it was sick and wrong!! And I thought you were better!!" I walked passed him, but ended up Ryan grabbing my waist. He pulled me into a hug. Even thought I just met him, I felt safe.

"We and I are truly sorry Danielle, I never meant to take it that far.." Huh..funny how he doesn't add _we_ were sorry, not _I_.

I sighed. "Look just tell Justin that if he was my friend, he would have known better. I'll see you later.."

I walked back to my house. Once I made it to my door, I glanced over at Justin's house. Justin was already running over to my house. _What a player_, I thought when I walked in and slammed the door.

I ran up the stairs as fast as my feet could get me. But I missed a step, and tripped on one of the steps. I groaned at the pain in my hand.

My hand was throbbing, and felt warm, I looked down at my hand, that was bleeding madly. I tried to clean up the mess on the stairs, but I was interrupted.

There was a knock on the door.. _Justin.._

**Hey guys!!! I'm really hoping that you like this chapter! Its kinda long, but I think it turned out alright.. OHHH! And I would looove to say that camillatink helped me a lot with this chapter!! Shes a great girl and has an amazing fanfic coming along!! Plz go check her out!! Thanks guyss!**


	6. Chapter 6

Before I could even stand up to my feet, there was a knock on the door. Blood was starting to drip everywhere, and I panicked little. I tried cleaning it up before answering the door.

But you know Justin has no patience and walked in, because I heard a door close behind me.

I turned around to find him standing there, looking very apologetic. I saw his eyes follow to wear I was standing, and they got big. Justin started running towards me.

"Oh my god, Danielle! What _happened _to you?" While he was looking around at the crime scene, I simply raised my bloody hand.

"Well, Justin. I was so irritated and disgusted at what you and your _friends_ did; I couldn't concentrate, and missed a step!" He grabbed my hand gently, and examined it for a while.

When he got out of his thoughts, he looked up at me. He looked so concerned and ashamed. His big brown eyes glistened from the light.

"We have to clean you up!" Justin dragged me down the stairs, into the kitchen.

I took a seat on the island table, while Justin ran around trying to find a cloth.

By the time he was done, I had the nerve to strike up the conversation about his behavior. When he sat down in one of the seats, my eyes narrowed at him. He didn't notice, because he was just too concentrated on my hand. When he finally looked up, he looked confused at my sight.

"Justin, let me ask you one thing…" I started. "By any chance, did you get the one way ticket to _Crazy Ville_?!" I looked start in his eyes when I said each and every word. Justin just looked like he never heard anyone talk like that to him.

"What are you saying? I'm not crazy? My friends are." He smirked, as if he was proud of them. What a _sicko_..

"Well, you picked'em. So your j_uuuu_st like them." I crossed my arms over my chest. But then I winced in pain, because of my hand.

Justin grabbed the cloth and dabbed on my hand, to clean up the dry blood.

"Stop that. You need to clean this up!" Just like him…he completely ignored my comment.

"Justin!" I pulled my hand away. "I don't give a care for my hand right now! I want to know why you would do that to me, with your friends?! If this some kind of sick plan to get me inside your pants, well here's one thing.. _**It ain't working**_!!"

Justin blushed bright red from my comeback. He put his head down; his hair trying to cover his eyes.

"Danielle, I would never try and pull something like that. You know that." Still looking down.

"Apparently you would! Because you just did!! And I thought you wouldn't do something like that… know I think I can't even trust you!" I was furious at him, I shot off the table.

Justin stood up from his seat too.

"Danielle! Why are you taking this so far! Its like you've had this happen to you before!" Justin's face was bright red again, but this time…from anger..

My face dropped when he said that. I got a chill down my spine from the memory and I felt tears build up in my eyes.

I turned away from him, hiding myself from embarrassment. Tears slide down my cheeks.

"_Dan_--Danielle.." Justin started. "I'm so sorry. I never knew.." I sobbed lightly.

"Well, now you know!" I turned around to him, but not for him. I made my way past him, and ran up the stairs.

Before I could even make it half way, Justin had my good hand holding me back. I turned around to see his face. My eyesight was blurry, and couldn't read his face.

I slid my hand away from his, and sat down on the stairs. I set my head in between my knees. My sobs started to get louder.

Justin came to sit next to me and placed his hand around my shoulder.

"Hey, don't cry. It's alright." He was trying to comfort me, but it really wasn't working. The memories just kept flooding into my mind.

He slid his hand down my back, and rubbed it softly. Justin leaned in, whispering in my ear.

"_What happened, shawty? I don't like to see my girl down_." I felt a smile creep onto his face, and I couldn't lie, I felt one building up on mine too.

I looked up to him, our faces extremely close together. I was out of words to say, when I felt his breath on my face. I backed away, so I could focus and talk.

I sniffed my nose, and began my story.

"Well, it happened two years ago, on my 13th birthday. My boyfriend came over to my house with a couple of my close friends. We were having a great time, just hanging out. But then one of my friends told me that Tyler, my boyfriend, was drunk. I got kind of scared, but then I realized why he was acting weird that night. Tyler thought it would be _fun _and brought me to my room. He said he only wanted to talk to me. But then he started getting really close to me a--"

My voice cracked. Tears started to form in my eyes again. I wiped them away.

"…and he started to take off my cloths. I kept repeating to him that he was drunk. But he never listened. He never believed me. I started to like, punch him to stop. I tried to run to the door, but he grabbed me by the waist, and pulled me onto my bed. I screamed for help, for one of my friends…for anybody… Then my best friend Casey heard me. She pulled Tyler off of me and slapped him…**hard**…"

I looked into Justin's eyes, wondering if he even cared. But when I did look in them, I saw small tears build in the corner of his eyes. So I continued.

"After that, Tyler stayed at the party, but stayed away from me. And started hitting on one of my friends. She knew we were going out, but she went along with all the flirting. It broke my heart when I saw them doing that to me. I was so scared of Tyler after that, I never wanted to talk to him again. But something inside me wasn't letting me let go of him. I loved him so much…even after he tried to rape me.. I couldn't let go of him.."

Justin was in complete shock; completely speechless.

"Wow, Danielle…I'm really sorry to hear this.. I can't believe we did that to you." A tear slid down his cheek.

"No need to be sorry Justin," I said as I took my thumb to wipe away the tear. "You just didn't know the reason why, that's all.."

Justin looked over to me. His eyes were filled with complete hatred, or disbelief. Either way…it scared me.

"So what's up with you guys now? Did you actually let him stay in your life!?"

My stomach fell to the pits. He was going to hate me about the news…

"Well, the thing is Justin…" I continued. "I think I'm letting _myself _into his life.."

He looked right confused.

"T-Tyler lives here…in Stratford.."

Justin's face went blank.

* * *

**A/N: SOOO, whataya think so far?? I hope you guys are enjoying it!! Plz review and tell ppl about this story! The more reviews, the faster I can get chapters up!! ^_^ Hahahahah! Thanks guyssss!**


	7. Chapter 7

Heey guys!! Just wanted to say, this is Justin's POV. So you don't get confused :P

**I couldn't believe what she just told me. I was literally in complete shock. Knowing that this buddy lives here or, even worse, **_**close**_** to her, makes me feel like this jerk is going to get in my way. **

"**Oh, Danny.." I started.. " Why wouldn't you tell me this before? You know you can tell me everything, shawty." I pulled her into a hug; we were so close, I couldn't help but admire her sweet aroma. **

**Danielle started to shake, putting her arms around my neck and hugging me back.**

"**J-Justin, I just couldn't do it. I was scared to tell anyone about it…" She said between sobs. "Honestly, you were the f-first person I have ever told. I..I know I can tell you, because I just really trust you Justin." I rubbed her back, trying to sooth her down. **

**I bent my head down, and whispered in her ear. "I'm glad you trust me so much, Danielle. Just know I'm always here for you." **

**I felt her put a small smile on her face, but it really wasn't a true smile of hers. "Thank you Justin" She pulled a little closer in the hug. I knew she needed comfort, so I was going to be there for her. **

**Before I could even say anything else, she pulled away, but still locked around my neck. Her eyes seemed to have a bit of worry in them. But they still had the gleam of tears built in them. **

"**But please remember, me and Tyler are good friends now. I just really don't want to ruin anything between us again. Because it hurt me… so bad when he left my life. I don't want to go through it again.." More tears fell from her cheeks. **

**It seemed like this guy really meant something to her, even if he did hurt her like that. No matter how mad it made me, I know I have to accept it, knowing that he was the first person Danielle **_**loved. **_**And I'm sure she still has the feelings…**

"**Don't worry, I'm not going to start anything. I just don't want him to hurt you again…" I said. **

**Her face light up, and a smile formed on her face. I even felt myself smile with her. **

"**Justin, you don't know how much this means to me. I love how much care for me." She pulled us into a hug once more.**

**My face felt warm when she pulled me in. I wrapped my arms around her waist, rocking her gently. "Anything for you, shawty." **

**Danielle giggled. She took one of her hands off and wiped her face. **

**Letting go of our embrace, Danielle backed up a little, blushing slightly. "Umm, well I better go wash my face." I hadn't realized it, but her makeup was making her look like a raccoon. I laughed, as she headed for the stairs. **

**I recapped on what she told me. Thinking that maybe she really did mean something to me. But, she was the first person to come into my life so easily, and I liked it. Danielle seems to be different from all the other girls I know, but in a good way. She always has a smile on her face that could just light up the town. Even though she can have some ups and downs in her personality, I like how she isn't afraid of showing how she feels. Danielle just seems to be a great friend, and I'm honored to have her in my life. **

**All these things made me think even more. Maybe…. maybe I think **_**more**_** of Danielle as just a friend. She always makes me want to smile when she talks, or even if I see her. Her presence makes me feel like I can never let her go and that she's here to stay. I knew she didn't want a boyfriend at the moment after all of the mess she's been through, but I can never seem let that thought go away. **

**I **_**wanted**_to be more with her. I just don't know how I can show it.

My thoughts went away when I heard her footsteps coming down the stairs. I turned my head to see her with her makeup off, her hair in a pony tail, and she changed into sweatpants and a yellow tank top. She wasn't looking the best, but she still looks as beautiful as ever.

"Sorry for the long wait, man." She laughed, and sat on top of the counter, next to the sink again. "Just wanted to get comfy.."

"It's all good." I smiled.

She turned on the sink, and put a cloth under the water. We were so into talking, that we totally forgot to clean up her cut!

"Oh right, Dan. Need any help with that cut?" I looked at the gash, and man, was it ever a big cut, for just a trip on the stairs.

"No, it's alright Biebs. I got this." She smiled, as if she could handle anything. I couldn't help but laugh.

I watched her in complete silence, as she washed her cut, and wrapped band-aids on it. In satisfaction, he climbed off the counter and put her hands on her hips. She smirked at me.

"Imma big girl now, Justin." With the smirk still wiped on her face, she winked at me.

I smiled widely, and said "Well, you sure can act like one."

"**OH**, and what's _that _supposed to mean, huh?" She said, crossing her arms, and walking towards me.

"I'm sure you know what I mean, Danny" As I leaned against the island, she stood in front of me.

She laughed, "Your impossible, Justin Bieber."

No matter how many times I heard my name from the fans, she says it the best. _Call me cheesy_, but it was true. I was crazy for her.

We spent a good hour just sitting around, listening to music, and talking about ourselves.

There was so much I didn't know about her. Like how she writes music herself, she loves vanilla ice-cream, her dream is to become a pro-skater, she has a sister that lives back with her mom, and how she lived in 5 houses before. She's had a hard life, even before the _Tyler_ incident. I don't know how she could handle it. But somehow she did, and she kept it in pretty good. But once in awhile, telling me her life story, she would tear up, and I would go comfort her.

She was pretty interested in all the things in my life too. There were a few that we both had in common, especially about how our parents divorced, and how we took it hard.

I could defiantly tell that we could easily relate to each other. That's what made our friendship so easy to contain.

A few minutes later, Danielle got a text message. I realized my arm was still around her shoulder, and it surprised me that she didn't mention it or even move it. But when she got the text, she blushed, and moved away.

"Sorry, Justin. Lemme check this.." She clicked her phone buttons, and read the text.

Her face flung up to see mine.

"Danielle? What is it?"

"My dad just texted me saying him and Sandra are stuck on the highway in traffic! He wont be back for at least 2-3 hours!" She said in excitement.

"_Aaaaaaaand_ this is good because….?" I said as I lifted an eyebrow.

"_Because_ he even said that I can have a friend over for the night."

_Aaaah, makes sense… girls and there sleepovers.._

"Oh, well I better get goin' then." I said and I got off the couch heading for the door.

Before I could even reach for the knob, Danielle was already in front of me.

"No silly, don't go.." She started.

"Your staying over. Got it?" She smiled widely. I mentally high-fived myself.

"Really?" I just had to laugh silently. "Sounds good to me." I smiled back at her.

She glomped me into a bear hug; I could hardly breath.

"Great!! You were gunna stay over anyway." She released her grip and smirked up at me, matter-of-factly. I grabbed my throat, and took deep breaths.

"Geeze, Danny. Could you hug any harder?" I smirked back at her. Like her, she laughed hard and let go of me. "I can, but then I'd just suffocate you."

Her comment made me laugh, but I honestly didn't want to be hugged to death. It's not a good way to go.

"Well, I'm just gunna call my mom and ask, alright?" I said as I took out my iPhone.

She simply nodded and went to sit back onto the couch.

I dialed the number, and let the phone ring.

Before I knew it, mom already answered. She sounded out of breath.

"Umm, Hey mom? You alright?"

"_**JUSTIN**__, Hi baby. Yes, I'm fine. I couldn't find this dang phone_." I laughed. When I thought about it, _neither_ of us could **ever** find that phone when it rings.

"Haha, okay. Hey mom, uhmm, I was wondering. Could I maybe stay the night over at a friends?"

"_Sure thing. Which one? Ryan and Christian were kind of seemed bummed that you ditched them earlier."_

_SHIT…_

I totally forgot about them!

"Oh, right.. Well there not mad. I just sorta forgot that they were at the house. Sorry mom. But um, at Danielle's house. Her dad is stuck in traffic for a few hours, and said she could have a friend over, and she wants me to stay the night." I was afraid she wasn't going to let me. Knowing that I'm staying **the night**, at a _**girls**_** house**, with her _**parents gone **_and everything…

"_**OH**__, umm. I suppose. It's alright with her father, then its alright with me, sweetie._" My jaw dropped.

_**SCORE!**_

"Thanks mom! I'll call ya in the morning!"

"_Your welcome Justin , but remember.." _Here she goes again.. "you are to respect her, and none of the touchy stuff, do you hear me? I don't want a teenage superstar going off getting a young pregnant."

"**MOM, NO, **that's just sick! I would never do that to Danielle!" I turned to look at her, who was luckily too focused on the show she was watching to hear me.

"_Okay, Justin. I'm glad to hear that. And yes, Please call me in the morning. Love you_."

"Okay mom, Bye, Love you too." After that, I hung up.

I made my way over to Danielle, and sat next to her, making a big huff. She looked over at me, and smiled.

"I'm guessing she said _yes _then?:" She said as she bit her bottom lip.

"You got that ri-" Before I could even answer, Danielle was already off the couch, taking me with her, and jumping around.

"YEAPY! This is going to be **SO** much fun!!!" She squealed.

I took a step back and covered my ears. "_MAN_, None of this girly stuff when I'm over!"

Danielle laughed and walked past me.

"I'm gunna make us a snack, be back in a sec!" After that, she was already in the kitchen.

I made myself at home, and went back to sitting on the couch; thoughts flooding in.

_This was going to be one interesting night…_

_**SOOOO, how is it going so far?!?! Id love if you guys give me some ideas for future chapters, it'd help lotssss. **__**J speaking of ideas, I would like to say camillatink helped me out a BUNCH for this chapter! Your amazing girliee!! Lovee yaaa! 33**_


	8. Chapter 8

I was extremely glad Justin could stay the night. He really helps me a lot; through all of my troubles. I guess you could say he understands me a lot. Unlike any other friend I've had, Justin seems to be the first that I could tell anything too, and not be afraid my secret will be revealed. I'm grateful Justin isn't like all the other stars out there; snobby, careless, spoiled, selfish.. But Justin, he's different.

Away from all the stardom, he's just a cool, down to earth guy. He listens to everything you say, and can always be there when you need them. He knows exactly how to fix a broken up heart.

He never left my mind will I was getting our snack ready. I ripped open a bag of chips and poured them into a bowl.

I went over to the fridge to get some drinks, and saw some coca-cola cans. I grabbed two cans, then went to get the bowl. Attempting not to drop anything, I put the bowl under my armpit, and cans still in hand.

Succeeding, I placed the bowl onto the table in the living room where Justin was. He smiled at me while he took his pop.

While I slumped onto the couch, Justin clicked his can open and took a chug. I opened mine too, and took a sip.

Justin looked over at me, seeming exactly like I was…

_Extremely bored…_

I sighed, "So, what do you want to do now?" I said looking over at Justin.

He shrugged, "I don't know…you invited me over." Justin smirked at me.

"Okay, wise guy.." I giggled. "Why don't we just listen to some music?" I suggested. I figured we could still talk and relax a little more.

"Sounds good to me." I knew we both had a love for music, so I thought maybe I could share some of the music I like to him.

I nodded, while I got up to get my Mix CD. My CD's were in my room, so I peeled up to my room to get it.

When I got back into the living room, Justin had his sweater off, feet on the table, and had his face stuffed with chips. I laughed hard at him, while he just got his pop to push everything down.

"So Danny," He started, still stuffed with chips. "What do you listen to?"

"Well, the CD I'm gunna show you has a lot of types, from Faber Drive to Miley Cyrus."

"Cool." Justin smiled, placing his hands behind his head.

I walked over to the stereo, and put the CD in.

_Loading…_

_Play_

The CD started; the first song on the play list was _For Your Entertainment _by Adam Lambert. While I got up, I started rocking my hips to the beat. I loved this song too much.

I caught Justin staring at me, and he started to laugh as I lipped the words and danced like a fool.

I didn't even know, but Justin got up from the couch and walked over to me, acting like a mime; pulling a "_rope" _on me, and bring me towards him. Liping the words, "_I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet, You thought an angel swept you off your feet."_

We did this for the rest of the song, just singing along, dancing like there's no tomorrow, and acting like freaks. But we didn't care.

We had fun.

Once in a while I saw Justin trying to put his hands on my waist so I could dance with him. But all I did was blush madly, and dance away, acting like I didn't see him do it.

When the song finished, we sat on the couch laughing our asses off. I never had so much fun since…well, **forever**.

As we calmed down, _Vanilla Twilight _by Owl City played.

While the song played, I laid my head back on the couch and closed my eyes.

Justin was still trying to recover from laughing. I heard him stop laughing, and complete silence took over my house.

It creeped me out, so I looked over to Justin. He was just looking at his hands. Exactly at the part where the song says, "_Till I look at my hands and feel sad._."

_Coincidence… I think so._

That's when it got me thinking. Maybe there actually is something wrong with Justin. He seemed kinda bummed.

I scooted over to him. "Justin?" I asked. "What's up?" My voice was lower than a whisper when I asked him.

He looked up into my eyes. I took the time to look in them. They are very beautiful shade of chocolate brown eyes. I swear it looked like I was looking into the most gorgeous pair of eyes at first. But then reality clicked in, thinking it was a dream, but I was wrong.

The reality was _real. _

Justin finally spoke, "Umm, nothings wrong Danielle. Just…um.." He was lost in words.

"Just stuff on my mind, that's all.."

"What would that _stuff _be? Any troubles with Ryan and them?"

"Erm..no…Girl problems.." He blushed like a tomato. So this is what has been on his mind?

"Oh, well, what seems to be the problem? Imma girl, I can help you out!" I smiled widely. I knew Justin helped me a lot with the Tyler thing, so here was my turn to return the favor.

"Well, she's kind of…umm… _invisible_ to me. I don't think she sees me, the way I see her. Its like every time I see her, I just want to hold her close, wishing I could never let go. The only that hurts me, is that she's not here with me in my life.." I'd never seen so down about a girl.. She must really mean something to him then.

"The only thing I can say Justin, is to just let out your feelings to her. Show her how much you care for her, then see how things go. Girls don't like it when you don't show how they feel. It makes us feel like we should just give up and move on."

_Beside You _by Marianas Trench started to play.

Justin smiled. He pulled me into a hug, so I hugged back.

"Thanks Danielle. I'll try that." He said into my ear. It gave my chills down my spine.

"No problem Biebs, just remember I'm here for you." I smiled as I pulled away from the hug.

_And if your heart wears thin, _

_I will hold you up,_

_And I will hide you, _

_When it gets too much _

_I'll be right beside youuu._

Justin laughed, pulling me back into the hug. All of a sudden, Justin pressed his lips to my ear, and silently whispered the lyrics, "_and the words you want are out of reach, but they've never been so loud.." _

My muscles reacted, and I had my arms around Justin's neck. He started to rock back and forth; motioning me to dance.

We started to slow dance in the living room. I wondered why Justin would do this. I sort of felt bad, because there's a girl out there, waiting for Justin to return their love. And here he is, dancing with a different girl.

But at the moment, I let the thoughts slip away.

Justin slid his hand onto my waist. I placed my head onto the crack of his neck. I closed my eyes, listening to the music, and cherishing the moment. Justin started to hum the song in my ear. I giggle slightly, still having this pinch in my stomach of guilt.

The song ended before we knew it. I pulled away to look at Justin. He had a smile on his face.

I couldn't help but smile myself.

"Thanks for the dance Danny." Justin said as he pulled away him self.

I giggled, blushing. "Anytime, Justin."

_So… it was officially awkward…_

We just stood there, looking away from each other. Then _Time of Our Lives_ by Miley Cyrus started to play.

I thought I would break the awkwardness, so I broke down dancing to the beat. I skipped around Justin, towards the stairs. Justin followed me. I was already half way up the stairs, and I grabbed the railing.

I pretended I hand a microphone in my hand, and lipped the words, acting as if I was performing the song.

Justin stood at the bottom of the stairs clapping his hands to the beat, with a huge smile on his face.

I got the brightest idea, and ran up the stairs. I ran into my room searching for that one thing…

Once I found it, I snatched it, and ran back to the stairs. Justin was making his way up them, but I stopped him.

I held up the object in my hand.

"Photo shoot anybody?" I announced. I turned on my digital camera and snapped a photo of Justin at the bottom of the stairs.

He screamed and rubbed his eyes.

"_MAAN_, that's one bright flash!" he winced.

"Hehehe, I know." I smirked at him.

I flew down the stairs, and stood beside Justin, holding the camera arms length away from us.

"SMILE!" I said as I followed my orders.

Justin put his hand around my shoulder as I put mine around his waist.

As soon as the camera flashed, I pulled the camera towards me to see it.

When I hit review, I could have sworn I felt my heart melt.

The picture I was looking at was by far, my favorite. Justin was doing his famous half-smile-half-smirk smile. His eyes looked like they were angels eyes. And his hair…lets just say it was as perfect as ever. But then….there was **me**. Just in the picture, looking like a slob.

"I look _sick_!" I said, in disgust. Justin took the camera from my hand, and looked at the picture. He looked up at me.

"No you don't! You look as gorgeous as ever!" He said, as he passed the camera back to me.

"Whatev, Biebs. It's a sick picture.."

We spent the rest of the night blasting music, snapping random pictures, and got up to at least 300 pictures. It was a fun night, and I'm glad he stayed over. I never laughed so hard before!

Before I knew it, my eyes were getting really heavy. I could hardly keep them open. I got defeated, and fell asleep on the couch.

I felt something warm and hard go around me. But at the moment, I was too tired to open my eyes. I just figured it was a blanket.

So I dozed back into a deep sleep, exhausted from a long night.

* * *

**AGAIN, I would LOVE to thank camillatink for helping me out in this chapter and supporting my story!! Love you girl! I also have some pictures of Danielle for a reference:**

.com/art/Formal-Dance-Date-152694207 - **Justin & Danielle at a formal dance**

.com/art/Family-Portrait-152693469 - **Danielle, Thomas & Sandra (family photo)**

.com/art/Lost-the-Game-151741783 - **Danielle, Justin & Ryan**

**:) thanksssssss ! Pleaseee review!!**


	9. Chapter 9

I didn't know where I was at first. All I could see was white light, no matter where I looked. At first I thought I had died and went to heaven. The light was so absorbing; I couldn't take it any more.

I screamed at the top of my lungs, but nothing came out.

Shocked, I put my hands on my throat feeling a burning sensation in it. I tried to scream again but once again, nothing came out..

It was just like one of those dreams everyone has. You're scared out of your life and want to scream to make it all go away. But when you try to scream nobody can here you. Nobody can help you…

I was in that exact position.

My feet took over, and I found myself running. I ran as fast as my feet could take me. But no matter how far I ran or for how long I was still in the same place; still seeing the white light all around me.

My tears had finally found a way out, and I let them fall to the ground. Taking myself to the ground also, I fell to my knees.

I sobbed as loud as I could. I just need someone to hear me, and help me from this nightmare.

_That's it!_

All this is just a dream, Danny! No need to worry… Well, at least I hope it's a dream…

My heart started to ache in a pain I haven't felt in forever. The last time I felt like this, it wasn't a dream; the pain was there to stay.

Suddenly, my heart skipped a beat when I heard a familiar voice call for my name.

"_Danielle..?!"_ The voice seemed very worried.

I shot to my feet, looking all around me for a way out of this mess.

"W-who's there?!" I managed to reply.

"_Danny?! Is that you! It's me!"_

Who was this person? My mind raced trying to fit the voice with the right face. Then it hit me. It was Jessica; my sister.

"J-jessica!! Where are you!?" Tears of joy over flowed my cheeks. I missed her so much.

"_I'm right here Danny! Look behind you!" _As soon as she said those words, I had a huge grin on my face and spun around.

My smile disappeared, still seeing nothing but white.

"Jessica, what are you talking about? Are you here?" I was so confused. I thought she was really here, in the flesh.

"_Don't worry, I'm here. I can see you_." She laughed. "_Gosh Danny, you haven't changed a bit in the last month!"_

A tear rolled down my check. I missed her laugh.

"I will never change Jess. Not for anyone."

"_I know you'll never change. I love you the way you are Dan!"_ She giggled. "_But maybe somebody has changed for __**you**__."_

Huh? Changed…for _me_? Everyone I met hasn't changed one bit. We're just getting closer.

"What are you saying, Jess? No ones _changed_ for me."

"_So far, Dan, life is full of decisions. But the only hard part about it, is figuring out __**how**__ to choose_. _It may not seem like it now, but later on you will have decisions that will rather change your life, or send you back to where you started. Just remember, Danny, making decisions is just one of those things we go through in life. So promise me something…" _

I nodded, because I knew she could see me. "Anything, Jessica."

"_Promise me when the time comes, you will choose the right decision. Don't take a chance, and re-live your past" _

More tears fell from my cheeks. "Okay Jess, I'll keep that promise for you."

I heard Jessica's laugh. I smiled slightly, wishing I could see the grin on her face while she laughs.

Suddenly, I felt a tight grip go around my waist. The impact was warming and soothing. It was Jessica hugging me.

I didn't know what to do, hug the air? Haha. But I did anyway.

"I love you Jessica, tell mom that I love her, and miss her." I felt her release her grip.

"_Love you too Dan. I defiantly will tell her. Do the same for dad, kay?" _

"Will do." I smiled. "I miss you."

After that, I felt that her presence was long gone. And I was back to being stuck in this white hell.

I sighed. I knew I wasn't going to wake up for a loooong time.

_Danielle?... _Another voice called for me. But this time it was a much deeper voice. A boy.

_Danny? _It said again. The floor started to shake. I was panicking!

All of a sudden, I shot up from where I was.

I was gone from that nightmare, and now looking at Justin; who had his hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay, Danielle? You started to mumbled and cry in your sleep?" He had a lot of worry in his eyes.

I wiped my eyes, removing all the moisture. So many things were running through my mind.

"Umm, yeah. I'm fine." I assured him. I smiled at Justin, and he smiled back.

"That's good to hear." I got up from the couch, and just sat down. Justin took a seat beside me.

"Got a little worried for a minute." Justin laughed.

_And the awkwardness is back…_

"So Justin…" I asked. "Last night before I went to bed… I felt something hard go around me. But it wasn't a blanket. Do you know what it was?"

When I looked over to him, he had his head down. "Umm…" He started.

"Well, it was…m-….me.." Justin blushed hard.

My heart stopped for a split second. So he had his arm around me?...

"Oh." I simply said.

"Ahh, Yeah. You just…looked cold."

Justin looked up, and flipped his hair. _God damn…_I laughed it off.

"Aww, Justin. You're sweet." I said childishly.

He scratched the back of his head. And said, "Ha-ha… I try."

* * *

**KSO!! Lets try this again… the pictures didn't work for the other one. in both of them theres spaces between the whole thing. delete all the spaces for the link. :)**

**Ryan, Danielle & Justin** - h t t p : / / k i m p o s s i b l e 2 4 . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / L o s t - t h e - G a m e - 1 5 1 7 4 1 7 8 3

**Justin & Danielle at formal dance -** h t t p : / / k i m p o s s i b l e 2 4 . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / F o r m a l - D a n c e - D a t e - 1 5 2 6 9 4 2 0 7

**Hope you guys like the chapter!! SOOOO sorry its so short D: I didn't know how to continue with it.. review plzz and thank youuu!!**


	10. UPDATE

**Sorry guys!!! This isn't a new chapter.. I have some bad news.**

**I will not be uploading chapters for at least the next two weeks. I just found out that my Grandmother is in fatal illness. We're thinking she has cancer, because all of her sisters have died from cancer. In the two days, my family and I will be finding out if we need to travel down to Windsor, Ontario to see her before she dies. It broke my heart when I found out the news.. My mom loves my drawings, and told me that I should draw something for my Papa, so he can keep forever.. And that's when I completely broke down.**

**My Papa is broken right now. He said he doesn't know what he'd do without her, and those words are rare from my Papa. He doesn't worry about a lot of things, but this one situation is breaking his heartThanks for understanding, and I will update in two weeks maybe…**

**Bye - _melibru_**


	11. Chapter 10

**Justin's POV**

We decided to spend the day at the mall, just the two of us. I thought it was a good idea, knowing that I could get to more her a little more; knowing I only met her 2 days ago. But even if it was 2 days ago, or even 2 years ago, she would still make my heart pound. Her laugh is so contagious to me, it makes me melt. The way her hair waves in the breeze is like seeing an angel. And her eyes… Its like she has her own pair of sapphires. Even if there was no light somewhere, she can find a way to make them shine.

Throughout the day, I found myself dazing off. It was the same thing going over again, as if it was on replay: She would catch me looking at her, she would laugh, ask what I'm looking at, I blush, and say nothing, when I really mean the most beautiful thing in the world.

Around lunch time, we went to the food court to grab a bite to eat. We ended up going to McDonalds. I ordered a Quarter Pounder with cheese and an Ice Tea, while I ordered for Danny too. She got a McChicken and a Coke-Zero.

We found ourselves a seat in the court, and instantly started munching down our brunch. We started talking a bit, just a few things about our lives. All of a sudden, Danielle got all panicky.

"Wait! My dad doesn't know I'm here! He's gunna rip my head off if I don't tell him! God, I have to ca--" I cut her off.

"Danny, no worries shawty. I talked to him this morning before you woke up." I smiled at her, hoping she would calm down.

She leaned back in her seat. "So…" she started. "You planned this all along?" She smirked at me. "Why yes," I said as I took one of her fries and bit half of it" "Yes I did."

Danielle laughed. "Your lucky you paid for this, because you would be regretting that, Biebs" I love it when she calls me that.

"Oh, would I now?" I smirked back at her, and grabbed a handful of her fries and shoved them in my mouth.

"Justin!" She squealed. I grabbed my bags, and my hat while I put it on my head. I peeled for the hallways. Not too long, Danielle finally caught up to me with her bags.

We ran all around the mall just laughing and tripping over our feet. After a while, we went to catch our breath and sat on a bench. I looked over at Danielle, who was laughing really hard. She looked over at me, and I couldn't help but smile at the sweet sound of her laugh. When she looked over at me, we kept the gaze for a while.

Until she looked in the distance behind me, and her smile fell. I spun around to see what she was looking at. There was no one looking over at the two of us.

"Danielle, what are you looking at?" I whispered over to her. She started to stand up, and point in the direction of where she was looking at.

I looked at the direction, to see she was pointing at a group of guys. _What the hell?_

She started to walk slowly away from me, and I started to panic a little. "Justin, can you stay here for a minute? There's someone I need to see." She said, as a big grin formed on her face. "Uhm, yeah I can do that." But with that, she was already long gone for her to hear me. I sighed heavily as I watched her slowly creep her way over to the guys.

When she got close enough, she jumped one of the guys back. He turned around and I'm guessing he realized who it was. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her off her feet into a hug. When I saw that, it felt like I got punched right in the gut.

Danielle hugged the other guy also, but it wasn't as meaningful.

The three talked for a bit. Then Danielle turned around to point at me for a brief second. The two guys turned to look at me, and raised there eyebrows, and laughed…

That really pissed me off.

I started to grab our bags and walk over to the guys. When I made my way to Danielle's side, I dropped the bags, and put a hand around her waist.

"Oh, Hey Justin!" _Don't even act like I wasn't here first. _

"Hey shawty," I took my hand off of her waist. "Who are these guys?" I asked, with attitude in my voice.

"This is Jake," she put her hand the tall ones shoulder; the one Danielle jumped. He had dark tanned skin, and chestnut brown hair. He had dark brown eyes, that almost looked black. Jake had a hoop nose ring. Just by looking at this guy, I knew he was the heartbreaker type. "Um…Sup.." Jake said as he pounded my fist.

"And this is Kyle." She pointed to the other guy. He was a short guy, but way taller than Christian. His short dark brown hair was spiked at the front. He was a lot paler than Jake, but maybe because Jake was waaaaay dark, like… actually _pays-to-get-a-tan _dark. "Hey man." He said was he shook my hand.

Both guys just started at me for a while. I kinda felt awkward. They were looking at me as if they never seen someone like me before.

"Gee, Danny," Jake started as he put a hand around her shoulder. "I never thought that I'd see the day you hang out with a **celebrity**." He smirked down at her.

"Well, you know. Me and Justin are neighbors now." She said with a big smile. Jake took his hand off of her shoulder, and both Jake's and Danielle's faces dropped.

"Well, well, well…" someone started behind us. "Look who we have here. Danielle and… Justine." _That little bitch. _I spun around to give the guy a dirty look.

"It's **Justin** for your information." I snarled at him. Danielle ran up to the punk and hugged him really tight. Buddy kept his eyes on me for a few seconds, then tightened his grip on Danielle. When the hug ended, Danielle's face was only a few inches away from _his_. I felt like ripping this guys head off.

"How have you been Dan? It's been a while!" Wait… this _can't_ be him. No way in _hell _could this be him…

Danielle backed away from the hug and kept her eyes on him. "I've been great! And yeah, man, it's been a little too long!" He took off his Volcom hat to shake his hair, and put it back on. He pulled Danielle back into a hug. The little punk glared at me during the hug.

I wanted to know what this buddies problem was.

"Hey umm, you can let go now, Tyler?"

_**Tyler**_?!?!… so _**THIS**_ is the bitch that broke my _gir_-- Danielle's heart. I had sooooo much to say to him at the moment. I had so much anger building inside me, I felt like steam was coming out of my ears. I had the biggest urge to tell this guy off, punch him until he puked, explain to him that a girl isn't just for _shit_ that he did to her. I couldn't understand why Danielle could still hold onto him. I mean, sure, back then she was in love with this boy. And I'm sure she still has the smallest feelings for him. It just hurts to think that she might _have_ those feelings.

Eventually, Tyler let go of her. We all just stood there in complete awkwardness. I was getting sick of it.

"Well, I'm gunna go head to the bathroom." I said while I was walking away.

There was no one in the bathroom, so I headed over to the sink. I place my hands on both sides of the sink, and just started at my reflection. At first, I shook my head wondering how this is going to turn out. _Seems like I have some competition, _I thought to myself. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the bathroom door open. I stared at the reflection of who was coming in. Soon enough, I saw Tyler standing behind me in my reflection.

I slowly turned around, putting my hands in my pockets. I smirked at him and said, "Look what the trash brought in."

"Save it Bieber-boy." Woooow, this boy made me quiver in the knees. **NOT.**

"Is that a threat?" I inched closer.

"I can make it one. But listen here," he responded. "I don't want you putting a hand on my Danielle."

"**Your** Danielle? Ha, by what I see, I don't think she would be wanting you soon, you sicko." _SICKO, good move biebs…_

"Hmm, so you know I'm guessing… Whatever. She knows the reason I did that. I loved her. And she loved me. Simple as that."

"No, the real reason is because you were drunk. I trust Danielle's words more than I trust yours."

"So what, I knew we were in love. I wanted her to go farther in the relationship. But she just wouldn't go the distance."

"Obviously she wasn't in love with you if you tried to rape her then she breaks up with you."

"I know she was, so you can shut the fuck up." He pointed a finger in my direction. I put my hands up in surrender.

"Whoa man, simmer down. All I know is that Danielle and I are just good friends. No need to get all this shit on me."

"_Good friends _my ass. I see the way you look at her. I know you want her as much as I want her too. But know that she's back in town, and on the market, I'm ready to win her back no matter what.

"Well good luck with that my good friend. Because I know she's not going to fall for a jerk like you again. I will show her one day how much my love to her means to me. And I'm not going let a player like you get in the way." I pointed my finger back at him.

After that, I was already out the door, back to Danielle, Jake and Kyle acting as if nothing happened. When I made my way to Danielle, I put my hand on her shoulder. We all said our _Hey_'s, and I glanced over at Tyler, who was giving me a dirty look. I rolled my fingers on Danielle's shoulder, which made her giggle and Tyler's face grow to a deeper red.

_Game on Tyler._

* * *

_A/N: Heey guys!! Glad to say that my Grandmother is doing a WHOLE lot better!! So I decided to upload the next chapter!! If you don't get the ending, its like, remember when Tyler said not to put a hand on Danielle? Well… Justin did. XD I thought it was funny. Please revieww!!!! And once again big thanks to mah girrrrrrrl Yanna (camillatink) for the help with the chapter! Go check out her story! Its AH-mazing! :D thanks guysss!_


	12. Chapter 11

**Danielle's POV**

The last few days were kind of interesting. Justin and Tyler are acting as if they actually like each other, but I can see in their eyes that they want to rip each others head off. Why are they acting like this? I want to know myself. It just seems so strange. They're both really touchy with me. It kind of freaks me out. One minute Justin has a hand on my arm, the next second Tyler pulls me into a hug. Its right messed. I just wish I knew why they are acting like this. Its getting ridicules.

One of my theories, is that since Justin and I are getting to know each other a lot more each and everyday we might actually be getting a little _closer, _each and everyday. Sure Justin is a sweet guy, and I regret bitching out at him when I first met him, but I just don't see myself with Justin like that.

But Tyler on the other hand…seeing how much history we've had together it just makes me smile. He always used to be there for me when ever needed him. He used to be the shoulder that I would cry on, if I needed one. But there's the key word; _**used**_ to.

It seems like everything is totally opposite; Justin being the new Tyler, and Tyler being the Justin I knew before I met him; obnoxious.

So the other day, Justin and I went cruising to stores for new cloths because there was a party that we were going to. As Justin told me, every year before school starts our local Radio Station throws a beach party, just to have some fun before the 9 months of hell. I thought it would be fun, and I waned to see if it was worth going to for next year.

I ended up getting a pair of yellow shorts and a flowy purple tank top and a pair of yellow flip flops to top it off. I already had a bikini from a while ago. It was an official bikini that I bought from the LMFAO store online. The top was purple on the left, and zebra print on the right, and opposite for the bottoms; purple on the right and zebra on the left. This was by far the BEST bathing suit I've ever had. (h t t p : / / l m f a o . b i g c a r t e l . c o m / p r o d u c t / p u r p l e - z e b r a - b a n d e a u - b i k i n i , but don't worry, my version isn't that trampy.)

Justin only picked out a pair of swim trunks, just because he would only throw on a tee shirt for the ride to the beach. He got a pair of blue plaid Volcom © shorts. ( h t t p : / / w w w . g e t p r i c e . c o m . a u / i m a g e s / u p l o a d i m g / 8 3 7 / 3 5 0 _ _ 2 _ A M M H 8 1 9 B L U - V O L C O M - 1 6 0 0 M . j p g )

Soon enough, the day of the beach party arrived. Justin texted me in the morning saying he'll be at my house to pick me up at round 6. But I couldn't understand that… We live right beside each other. I just figured he meant that we would walk together.

Getting ready for the party was the fun part. I blasted music from my Ipod speakers since dad and Sandra were out. The first song that I put on was According to You by Orianthi. I skipped around my room as I got ready to the song. First, I decided to put on my bathing suit, and my new outfit. As a threw on my flip flop, I stumbled over to my mirror. My straightener was hot and ready. When I finished making my hair pin straight, I threw back my bangs to the side with two bobby pins. I looked over my appearance in the mirror. The last thing I did was put on my make up. Instead of using the original stuff I use, I put on water proof mascara and liquid eye liner, just incase I was going in the water.

As I finished up getting ready, I changed the song to In My Head by Jason Derulo. I turned up the volume so I would be able to hear it from down stairs. After that, I peeled down the stairs to grab a quick bite to eat. I knew that I was probably rather going to be swimming or dancing, so all I ate was a peach. I wasn't even in the mood to eat anyway.

With a mouth full of juicy peach, I sung out load the song.

"_Just leave with me now_

_Say the word and we'll go, _

_I'll be the teacher I'll show you the road._

_You'll see a side of love you'll never known!_

_I can see you going down, g-going down_

_IN MAH HEAD!" _

I screamed the song with enthusiasm, getting myself pumped for the party. For the rest of the song I danced like there was no tomorrow around my house.

Before I knew it, it was already 5:37. I went to the window in the living room, to see a white limo sitting in front my house.

_Really Justin_? I smiled and rolled my eyes, as I watched Justin step out of the back seat. He gestured his arms to the limo, hoping I'd be impressed. He lipped the words _Ta-Da _as he smiled back at me.

I closed the blinds, and walked over to the door. When I opened it, Justin had his new shorts on, a white t-shirt, and a pair of plain flip flops. He shook his hair and waved as he walked up the steps.

"Hey, shawty!" Justin greeted me. He pulled me into a hug when he made it to the door. All of a sudden I got a big woof of cologne.

_Mmmmm, Axe. My favorite. _

"Hey Justin…erm, cool ride." I said as I pulled away from the hug.

"So you like it!" He asked, a little too excited about my response. "I mean, I thought we could arrive in _styleeeee_." As he said style, it was more of a we-know-we're-cool-lets-just-show-off type of voice. It made me laugh.

"Well, yeah. Its cool. But don't you think it's a _little_ too much? I mean, we're just going to the beach Biebs? I don't want stuff going around thinking we have a thing." I felt bad for saying that. No, I felt horrible. Justin's face dropped at my last sentence. "But, Justin. I like it! No reason to be sad.""No, its alright. I totally understand. I guess I just didn't think about it." He smiled at me as he shook his hair. He turned to the limo, and flicked his hand. By that, the limo was gone.

"So, I guess this means we have to walk?" I sighed sarcastically.

"I guess so Danny." He laughed.

We sat around my house until 6 came around. Just before I left, I grabbed my phone, a towel, and left a note for the folks saying where I was.

When I was in my room, I checked my self in the mirror, just for a double check. My hair was still pin straight, and my make up was as perfect was ever.

I ran down the stairs to see Justin leaning against the door, with his hands in his pockets. "Ready to go?" I gestured.

"Ready as ever!"

When we got to the beach, it was packed with teenagers. Music was blasting for the speakers. They even set up a little dance floor! The sunset just put the cherry on top of this whole thing. I knew this was going to be a fun night. We made our way over to where all the people were.

"What first, dance or dip?" Justin asked me.

"First, lets find a spot to put our towels. **Then** we'll go take a dip." Justin had a huge smile on his face. "Sounds good to me." He answered.

Once we found the perfect spot to put our towels, we ran over to the spot to claim it. I slipped off my flip flops, and wiggled my toes in the soft, white sand. Justin laved down on his towel, and I followed. We both sighed.

"Ready to go swimming?" Justin said as he looked over at me. I nodded, and got up. Before I could even get off my shorts, just already slipped off his white shirt. I couldn't help but stare. His toned body was perfect with his tan skin. I also could see that he had a sick pack coming along. Justin smirked in satisfaction. "I know I am."

I hesitated, but took off my shorts first. I could feel I was being watched by Justin. Once I slipped off my tank top, Justin was closer to me. Not too close, but closer than he was.

"Now I am." I said as I shrugged my shoulders. He smiled and grabbed my wrist. We ran over to the water, but I stopped as soon as I felt the sand get wet.

Justin kept running for a bit, then realized I wasn't behind him. He turned around and waved a hand over to me. I slipped my foot into the small wave that came towards me and automatically back away. "**NO** way." I said as I walked back over to our towels. The water was ridiculously cold!

While I was walking, I was pulled back with two freezing cold arms around my waist. I screamed from the coldness. Justin picked me up bridle style, and ran us towards the water. "**JUSTIN! You wouldn't**!" He laughed.

"Oh **YES**, I would!" He smirked as he ran closer and closer to the water. I put my hands around his neck, and hide my face in between my arm and his neck. As I felt us come to a stop, I waited in fear of when I was going to be dropped. Seconds past, and he still had me in his arms. I looked up at Justin, how was just staring at me.

"What are you waiting for?" I squeaked in fear. He laughed again.

"I just think that would be too mean of me to drop you in the ocean." He smiled at me, and set my feet on the ground. Once my feet felt the water, I pulled myself onto Justin's neck and held myself up. "Come on Dan! It's not that bad!"

"Maybe for you it isn't! To me its like standing in Antarctica!" Justin laughed again at me. "Oh, Danny." He answered mischievously.

I finally got used to the water at my feet, and just stood in the exact spot while I watch Justin swim around. Justin dove under water once in a while. But this time, he didn't come up for a while. I started to panic and looked all over the waves to see him. He wasn't anywhere in sight. Before I even allowed to scream for help, I was dragged under water from my ankles. I scream and put my hands in front of me for support. I fell straight into the water.

When I came up I huffed for a huge breath of water as my teeth chattered. Justin was standing in front of me laughing his ass off at me. I crossed my arms for warmth as a glared at Justin.

"**JUSTIN**! I frikken' _hate_ you right now!!" I said furiously. He stopped laughing and looked at me with a smile. At the moment, I just melted. He looked utterly gorgeous from the shine of the sunset just sitting around him. His hair was still as gorgeous even if it was wet. And his toned body sparkled from the water. I never saw a guy like him ever in my life.

"I love you too Danny." He smirked and walked over to me. "A little cold, I see?" He opened his arms gesturing for a hug. All I did was let him come to me. I didn't have the effort to walk over to him and open my arms. So I just let him wrap his arms around me. He started to rub my back as I chattered my teeth harder.

"Wanna go dry up and then get our groove on?" Justin asked.

"Gladly." I said as I started to walk out of the water.

When we were all dried up, we put on our cloths and walked over to the dance floor. Couples were grinding with each other to the beat. Others were just with friends dancing in a group. I looked over at Justin, who was looking at the same couple I was looking at. He blushed alittle, and took my hand. We made our way through the crowd for a spot to dance.

"Alright everybody, time to slow this party down a little." The DJ announced from his booth. A familiar tune started to play. It was _Beside You_.

"Well, what are the odds?" Justin said as he remembered what happened a few days ago at my house. "Tell me about it." I laughed.

Justin put out his hand to me. "Can I have this dance?" He asked shyly.

I smiled widely, and took his hand. He smiled back at me, as he placed his hands on my waist. I followed, and put my arms around his neck.

We swayed to the music together. It was just so perfect. Once in a while, we would just stare into each others eyes, leaning our foreheads on each others. Just like he did a few days ago, he sung the part "_and the words you want are out of reach, but they've never been so loud." _to me. I smiled at the memory, and the present.

This moment just couldn't get anymore perfect than this. But apparently, it could..

* * *

_**A/N: **__HEEEY!! Sorry that this chapter is so long!! Kinda got carried away. ^_^ plzzz revieeew!! Tell me what you think! And remember to see the bikini and shorts take away the spaces!! :)_


	13. Chapter 12

**Danielle's POV**

Justin and I spent a good 2 hours on the dance floor. Through every song, we would dance together. No matter if, it was a slow song or a fast song. But the only thing that we didn't do was grind together. Most of the people who danced around us were grinding, and it just made the atmosphere around Justin and I was somewhat awkward. I'm pretty sure we were the only two not dancing like that during a fast song.

"Hey," I started. "I'm gunna go get a drink, okay?" I was getting pretty thirsty. I spent two hours dancing, and not one drink.

Justin nodded and said, "I'll be waiting." After that, I plowed through the crowd to the food stand. When I bought my drink, a thought clicked in. I knew it wasn't a good sign.

**Justin Bieber = **_**alone**_** at a party = girls all over him = me being alone. **

When I finished my cup of fruit punch, I went to throw it in the garbage can. All of a sudden, a hard shoulder collided with my own shoulder. Pain shot through my arm. "Who do you think y--" I went to look at the person who did this. Then I realized…it was Tyler.

"Hey Danny! Funny seeing you here!" Tyler smiled down at me.

"Hey Ty, yeah! Same here. I'm actually here with Justin." Tyler's face dropped in disappointment. "Oh," He started. "Well, I guess I shouldn't be keeping him waiting now should I?" He started to walk off, but I grabbed him arm.

"Save me a dance, Kay?" I smiled at him. All he did was nod, smile, and as that he was gone in the crowd.

"Alright, alright, _alrighty_ now!" The DJ started. "Seems that we got a special guest here tonight! So here's the new single _Love Me_, by the one and only, **JUSTIN BIEBEEEER**" Girls started to scream from every inch.

I ran into the crowd to find Justin. But I was wrong about his being tackled by girls. There he was standing in the exact same spot, with a smile on his face. I automatically grabbed his hand and pulled me towards him. I spun my back towards him so we were officially grinding. Justin placed his hands on my hips. We both swayed to the music in perfect rhythm.

Further into the song, the dance got much deeper and dirtier. I started to put my hands behind Justin's neck and arched my back. He started to move his hands up and down my legs. This was the first time I have ever danced with someone like this, but I liked it. Occasionally, Justin would whisper the song into my ear. All I could do was blush and giggle.

When the song ended, Justin slipped his hands once more down my hips. I spun around to see his face. We both blushed madly. Our lips were so close, that I could feel his hot breath. I could tell Justin was blushing, because he shook his hair in front of his eyes.

**Justin's POV**

I couldn't believe how close we were right now. I just wanted to crash my lips onto hers and show her how much I love her. But I know she wouldn't accept it. Because I knew that its gunna be a while until she will love me more that a friend.

Tonight, that dance was the highlight of my night. I knew she enjoyed it too, no matter how hard she tried to hide the truth.

We both made our way through the crowd and decided just to take a walk on the beach. The sun already set, but you could still see it in the horizon. It was an amazing sight.

We walked over to where our towels were and placed our flip-flops right beside them.

Danielle and I only walked on the wet sand. Just because it was colder than it was hours ago. As we walked, neither of us said a word. It was like this for a while. I think we both just wanted to take in the peace and quiet. I didn't mind though. I thought it was nice. In the distance, we could heat the faint rhythm to the music.

"So," Danielle broke the silence as she kicked the sand. "Tonight was actually fun. Thanks for bringing me." I looked over at her, who was smiling at me.

"My pleasure. And yeah, it was fun. I guess it just wouldn't be fun without you here." I looked over at her. She had a confused expression on her face. "You really mean that?" She asked.

"I really do." I stopped walking and faced towards her. "I went to a bunch of these over the years. And this one is by far the best one I've been to. You made it special Danielle." I looked her straight in the eye and smiled. I knew this was the moment I had to tell her. It was now or never.

"Justin," she started. "How many girls have you played this trick on?" She smirked at me. I laughed at her.

"Once." Her eyebrows rose. "This is my first time." I got closer to her. Danielle sighed and crossed her goose-bumped arms.

"You scared me a little Biebs! I thought you were a player at first." We both laughed, as I got closer. She looked at me, and realized how close I was getting to her. "Danielle. There's something I need to do. This may be the only time I can do it." I inched closer to her face, hoping she wouldn't reject it.

"Justin," She breathed out. Her arms were still crossed and she started to curl up her shoulders.

My body was at least an inch away from hers, our lips were closer. I could feel her lips brush against mine. I knew I finally had the chance to sho-…

"_DANIELLE_!" A familiar voice called out in the distance and made Danielle automatically back three feet away from me as if I was drench with a fish smell. My heart sunk pit bottom.

She looked hard into the dark distance, to see a figure running towards us.

Ruining my chance, it just _HAD_ to be Tyler..

Danielle started to walk towards him. "Oh, Hi Tyler.." Her voice cracked. "Hey, I was looking for you. Wanted to know if you were still up for that dance?" He asked.

_**WHAT**__!? That DANCE?? Does he not know I was about to win her heart?!_

"Oh, yeah. Uhmm, sure." She smiled weakly. She seemed really hesitant. I don't blame her.

She took Tyler's hand, as he smirked devilishly at me. Danielle turned around to look at me.

"I guess I'll see later, Justin…"

"…Sure." Was all I could get out of my mouth. I'm surprised I didn't mouth it. I felt a hard lump form in my throat.

After that, they started to walk away, hand in hand; and Danielle still looking back at me. She finally turned her head away from me, and started to talk to Tyler. I let a tear trickle down my cheek.

I thought to myself;

_I thought it was supposed to be _Me **PLUS **You_, not just me_… _Now it's just half of the equation…all that's left, is the common denominator. _

* * *

_**A/N: **So…we found out the my grandma is back to being in crucial pain. My mom is leaving to Windsor tomorrow morning, and staying there for three weeks because she was planning on leaving on Saturday, but my Papa called and said he needed her now.. I'm gunna be stuck in my house all by my self, knowing that my dad is at work 24/7 and my sister is on a school trip to Rome and Paris.. Fun… fml hardcore…Sorry its so short, I just wanted to finish the beach scene. _


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys! Please review the story! It's much appreciated! And if you have any concerns or ideas, drop a line!! :D thanks!! Enjoy. :3**

**Danielle's POV**

As Tyler and I walked back to the party hand in hand, I looked back to see if Justin was still standing there. He was. But this time, he was sitting in the sand, with his head down and his arms sitting on his knees. I felt horrible for him. He looked so heart-broken. It was then that I realized that Justin was trying to tell me that he likes me. And I blew it for him. Right now I just wanted to rip my hand off of Tyler's and run up to Justin and tell him how sorry I am. But I know that a simple sorry being repeated over and over again wont change the way he feels right now.

I got caught off guard when Tyler pressed his lips against my ear and said "Forget about him." My eyebrows furrowed together. I pun my head around to look at Tyler; who was just looking at me, smiling.

"Excuse me? You have no right to tell me what to do!" I snarled at him.

"You heard me; Forget about him! Mr. Superstar will be fine by tomorrow. Now let's say we go get our groove on and forget about this night, babe." He pulled harder on my hand and dragged my faster. I wanted to slap this boy silly across the face.

I turned my head back to Justin. He was looking in our direction. I smiled weakly at him. I couldn't tell if he smiled back because the sun had already set. But what I did see, was the he just turned his head to look at the ocean. He was in total heart break right now… and it was my fault..

When we made it to the party, _Whatever it Takes _by Lifehouse was playing.

_Great…Just what I need…A song that makes me feel even MORE bad about that…_

Tyler automatically pulled me into the dance and wrapped his arms around my waist. I hesitantly put my hands on his shoulders. I let my eyes close as I listened to the song.

"_A strangled smile fell from your faceIt kills me that I hurt you this wayThe worst part is that I didn't even know.."_

I rolled my eyes at how this song was so similar to how I felt. _Oh, Bitch off song.._

For the rest of the song, I let my mind slip into a different world. Thinking of how I could have let this all happen. Thinking about how I could be happy with Justin right now, and him happy with me. Thinking about how we could have had a magical moment…But now. I let that a slip away from my grasp.

When I pulled away from Tyler at the end of the song, a tear rolled down my face. I quickly wiped it away. But then Tyler raised his hand, and wiped away the rest of the tears away with his thumb. He smiled at me, and it made me melt.

"Danny, I know I'm that attractive, but you don't have to get all love gooey with me." He said sarcastically. I couldn't take his attitude anymore..

I looked up at him, and smiled sweetly at him. Then my hand came sweeping by his face, leaving a big _SMACK_ sound; making everybody around us look to see what was going on. Tyler put his hand on the spot I had hit and looked at me fearfully.

"Lose the attitude, you fucking jerk! You are not attractive, and I will never fall for you again! Don't ever tell me what to do again, and leave Justin alone!" I screamed at him. By now the music was off, and there were gasps in the crowd. I didn't realize it, but all the people had made a big ring around us, giving us some space.

"Or what…" He started. "Mr_. I-cant-sing-for-shit _Bieber is going to take out his microphone and use his girl voice to make my ears bleed to death?" He said in a failure girl voice. I felt a hard lump form in my throat, as tears welled up in my eyes.

"No," Someone said from behind Tyler. "But he will do this." As he was saying that Tyler was turning around. But before he could even fully turn around, Justin swung a hard punch right on Tyler's cheek. I swore I heard a crack when they collided. Everyone in the crowd screamed or gasped.

Tyler fell to the ground with blood gushing from his cheek. Tears flooded down my cheeks as I looked up at Justin; who looked like he could kill someone. More specifically; Tyler.

Justin's face fell with sorrow as he gazed into my eyes. I ran up to Justin and wrapped my arms around his chest. He let me sob into his chest. Justin sighed heavily and wrapped his arms around me securely. "I'm so sorry Justin." I sobbed instead of actually speaking. He started to rub my back.

"No, Danielle. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have tried to kiss you. It was a mistake. I just thought we were both ready to go farther." Justin whispered. I heard in his voice that he had tears coming along. "And for Tyler.." He looked over at him; who was knocked out on the ground. "I don't feel even damn **close** to being sorry for him. He saw it coming. He shouldn't of messed with you in the first place."

I giggled. "Even if you didn't show up, I would have given him a good one too." I smiled up at Justin as more tears fell. "But thank you, Justin." He smiled back at me.

"Come on.." He nodded his head to the left. " Let's get out of here." He took my hand and lead me out of the pack of people. As we left, people started to help Tyler out.

When we went to get our towels and slip on our shoes, we started walking back to the path. Then I stopped walking and said to Justin, "Well, that's not fair." Justin looked confused. "What's not fair? That we have to walk home?" I laughed.

"No, I mean. You got to try something. Now I want to try something." I said as I got closer to Justin, as he did to me. He grinned at me. "Oh really?" He asked curiously.

We leaned in closer together. As soon as I saw Justin's eyes close slowly, I knew it was the right time. I felt our lips brush. _Perfect._

I quickly kissed him on the cheek and swiftly kept walking. I turned my head to see a very confused Justin. I laughed at him, and he started to walk towards me. "Now **THAT** wasn't fair!" He laughed at me. "Life isn't fair." I smirked in satisfaction.

----

When we finally made it back to our houses, Justin walked me up to my door. "I had a really fun night tonight. Well, you know, not including the--" Justin interrupted me.

"Shawty, don't worry! I don't want to go back to the memory." He faked a smile. I understand why he doesn't want to. "But, yeah. I had a good time too." And there's the real smile I love.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow then, Biebs." I said as I went to reach for the door knob. "Sure thing, Danny." He smiled and walked away. I waved at him and opened the door. "Justin," I started and turned around. He also turned around with his hands in his pockets and his towel around his neck. "Yeah?"

"Thanks for bring me. For helping me with Tyler; for everything." I smiled at him. He smiled back.

"No problem Danny." We looked at each other for away and on the inside I was ready to melt. Then Justin broke the silence. "Well, catch you later." He waved and walked off. I watched him the whole way until he was at his porch. He looked over to my house, and caught me still watching him. I blushed madly, and shyly waved. _Goodnight, _I said quietly to him. He smiled and said _Night_. With that, he was already in his house.

When I opened the door I automatically ran up to my room. I tried to make my feet go as fast as they could up the flight of stairs. "What's the rush Danielle?" My dad asked me. "Nothing!" I hollered at him.

When I made it to my room, I swung open the door and slammed it shut. A huge smile formed on my face. I flung myself onto my bed and laid on my stomach for minutes.

But for the whole time, I had the smile still on my face.

I grabbed my iPod and put in my head phones. I was getting tired, so I was too lazy to go change out of my cloths and bathing suit. I searched for the perfect song and hit play and set it for replay. _Fearless _by Taylor Swift played in my head and I smiled along with the song. Butterflies flew all over my stomach as the song went on. I never had this feeling come so fast to me before. I loved it.

I was scared to admit the fact that kept going through my mind. The fact that I actually might be falling head first for Justin. I knew he liked me too, but I was also scared that he would just break my heart and leave it like that. I knew Justin would never do that to me. It's just not like him to do that. But I still had that gut feeling.

Soon enough I fell into a deep sleep with _Fearless_ still playing on replay. And the only thing I could dream or think about was Justin.

But tonight I have fallen for him; hard . And I've hit rock bottom.

* * *

_**A/N:SO… another short chapter.. Dayum me to hell. But I like this chapter. Like… A LOT. Hahaha! Plzz review!! :D thanks guysss! And HAPPY BIRTHDAY to Justin!!! Hahaha! **_


	15. Chapter 14

**Danielle's POV**

Gleams of light filled from under my eyelids. I squeezed them tight closed. I couldn't lie, I was _not _a morning person. I actually groaned a little, when I heard the soft chirp of the birds outside of my window. That's how sad I am. My thoughts went away, when I felt my hand vibrate. I groaned even loader, wondering who texts this early in the morning.

Very irritated, I sat up from my bed, crossed my legs, and held my phone. All my frustration went away, by the sight from 3 simple words.

_**New Text: Justin**_

My heart skipped a beat for the slightest second. Even the smallest thing from this guy can make my heart soar. I don't know why I let my self do this. I promised myself that I would not let a guy into my life fast. But apparently, I broke that promise. I know I shouldn't be doing this to myself. Besides, he's a huge star who gets followed by thousands of girls. But sometimes, more like all the time, I just forget that promise, and wish he was the only one for me. But I know that it's too good to be true.

I checked the text message and it said, _**Wakey wakey! Come answer the door! I have newz**_

My eyebrows raised as I read the text. I ran out of my room before I knew it. Seeing how excited I felt, I jumped at least 5 steps at a time. By the time I got to the door, I stopped immediately. I pushed my fingers through my hair, and straightened my shirt out.

I swung the door open, to see Justin standing there in this white skinny's, a purple sweater with his hood up, and a black shirt under it. I stood there in awe for a few seconds. But I quickly reminded myself that I have a promise to keep…

Justin gave me a huge smile and said, "Hey shawty!", while he pulled me into a hug. I got a big woof of his cologne and smiled. "Hey Justin. So, what's the news?!" He pulled me out of the embrace, and smiled at me.

"You might want to go get washed up first. But… I'm taking you to my interview at the radio station!" My jaw dropped.

"Are you serious!?! But why me?"

"Dead serious. And because I wanted you to come with me. Simple as that Dan." he smirked at me.

"Sweet! You can come inside, while I go change…" I said as I looked down at my outfit. Justin laughed as he check out my cloths. "Little tired last night, were ya?" He laughed again. As I stated to walk away I nodded back at him and laughed as well.

It took me a short 10 minutes to change into fresh cloths and do my hair. I ended up wearing a navy blue dress that had a small bow tied in the middle and went a little higher than my knees, finishing it off with a grey cardigan. I wore my hair half up, half down held with a barrette. I finally finished getting ready by slipping on my flip flops and grabbed my cell phone.

By the time I got down stairs, Justin already had the door open. "Let's get going!" Justin announced. After that, we ran to the limo, and climbed into the back.

* * *

When we got to the radio station security guards were surrounding us from every corner. Flashes from paparazzi came from everywhere. Eerie screams from girls filled my ears. Justin grabbed my hand, and pulled the both of us through the crowd. I was a little panicked at first, but then I knew that Justin goes through this a lot. And I kind of felt bad for him. A 15 year old getting chased around by all of these maniac people, just makes your life a little hectic. I was just glad that Justin was in my life and I didn't have to be like one of them.

By the time we got to the elevator, I actually felt my ears ringing.

Justin kept looking at his watch and shaking his knees. "Justin," I started. "Calm down, we're not going to be late." I smiled at him warmly, waiting for a smile to return. But instead, he just looked at me with worry in his eyes. "It's not that I'm worried about being **late, **its just the p-" He was cut off when the elevator door opened. We both looked at the person standing there.

"_JUSTIN_, where have you been man? Your 10 minutes late, and we're on break! Fans have been waiting for you, dude!" He babbled on as he dragged Justin through the hallway. I'm guessing this guy was the DJ guy; I could just tell by his voice. He had that type of "radio person" voice.

As we walked down the hall, the DJ still blabbed on to Justin, saying how that could have ruined his career, and how fans have been complaining and shit. I followed right behind them.

We all walked into a room with buttons and controls everywhere. I started to get a headache from looking at all the buttons.

Justin smiled at me as he sat in a chair and put his headphones on. I sat in a chair away from the speakers, hoping I the listeners wouldn't hear me. The DJ hit some buttons, and funny sounds filled the room.

"Yo, yo, yoooo-ie. We're back on air. But now, the moment you've all been waiting for fellow ladies…** JUSTIN BIEBER**!!" DJ guy played a part of _One Time _as Justin said hey into the microphone.

They talked for a while about his song, if his going to come out with a new album, and some of his personal life. When Justin would say something, he'd catch a glimpse at me, I smiled to myself a few times. I saw him steal a glimpse at me once in a while. Which made me smile some more.

"So Justin, seeing how fast your career has sky rocketed, do you ever wish you could go back to being the regular _Justin Drew Bieber_?"

"Actually, sometimes I do want to go back. I miss my hometown friends when I travel, and I'd miss one more specifically." Justin looked over at me and smiled.

"Ouuu lala! Don't say Justin Bieber has found him self a little crush?!" Justin and I both blushed madly at the comment. Justin started to get that nervous laugh. My heart stopped.

"N-no! We're just really good friends. She's like a sister to me! But I love her." Then my heart dropped…

He smiled over at me warmly, but all I could do was fake a broken smile.

"Seems like you guys are good friends!"

"You will never imagine how good." Justin said.

* * *

After the interview, Justin told me he had to do a performance and a meet and greet. He promised it was only going to be a few hours, and I really hope it isn't long. He also told me after all this, we would go hang out with Ryan and Christian. I was pumped for it. I missed those guys.

I sat in the back of the crowd. The concert was set in a local café near the radio station. I had a perfect view of the microscopic stage, so I'd rather be back here than be squished to death up _there. _

10 minutes after I got here, Justin came out to perform _One Time_. He didn't really dance as much as he usually does at concerts. But I can see why. The stage is so small, I'm sure you can't even put a full drum set on it. Usually, all Justin would do would probably do the moon walk, or dance a little with the crowd.

After he sung _One Time_, Justin got a drink from his water bottle, and grabbed a stool and his guitar.

"So guys. Lately I've been in the mood to write a song. I've been having feelings that I've never felt with some one before, so this is what I cam up with." He sat down on the stool and started to tune his guitar. Before we all knew it, Justin started to perform a beautiful melody from his guitar.

"_I always knew you were the best, the coolest girl I know. _

_So prettier than all the rest, the star of my show. _

_So many times I wished you'd be the one for me, _

_But never knew it'd get like this girl what'd you do to me_."

Through the song, Justin spotted me. And once he did, lets just say his smile could have made everyone melt. I couldn't keep my eyes off of him as he sung the song. It was a beautiful song. Lucky enough for any girl he's talking about. I actually thought it was me at first. But then I realized that I had to show Justin that I have the same feelings for him, as he does with me. I broke his heart at the beach. But now I'm going to fix it. It's the only thing I can do for him now.

His voice was filled with so much purity. I never heard anything like it live. The way he hit those high notes were just music to my ears. I was in awe for the rest of the song.

When he finished his songs, I went back stage to go see him, and to finally confess. I had butterflies in my stomach with every step that I took.

I took a seat in one of the leather seats trying to calm myself down. My knees started to jiggle up and down. I was loosing it. I was scared that maybe Justin wouldn't accept how I feel. Maybe he's moved on. Or maybe he's still waiting for me; hoping that I'll realize my feelings.

I have, and I'm ready to show it.

All of a sudden, I jumped out of my skin as someone threw their arms around me from behind, and said "Hey you!"

I blushed madly and said, "Heey Biebs. Great show." I smiled at him. He jumped over the couch to plant a seat next to me. "Thanks."

"So you ready to go see Ryan and Christian?" He suggested.

"Umm, ready then ever.."

"Is anything up Dan? You seem….fidgety."_ Dammit. He noticed. Well here goes nothing._

I hesitated to speak. The words wouldn't come out of my mouth right. I was speechless.

"J-Justin… I need you to understand something." I started. "Anything Danielle." He said as he put a hand on my bare knee.

I took a deep breath in. "I..I just need to tell you know, that…I really like you Justin. I never let myself fall for someone so fast ever since Tyler. I told my self I wouldn't. but something inside my heart just wont let you go. Ever since the party, I've realized that I need you. I need you like I have never needed someone in me life before! I just can't take not--" I couldn't even finish, because Justin had crashed his lips onto mine.

His soft lips held onto mine for a while. Then we started to kiss repeatedly. I was so stressed and anxious, that I had lost my breath already. I escaped from the kiss, and huffed out a breath. While I was taking breaths, Justin pulled me onto his lap, so my knees were on each side of him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and pulled him into a kiss. Justin placed his hands on my waist, pulling me harder to deepen the kiss. I let his tongue slid in and moaned slightly.

I never loved kissing a guy before. Justin was just too perfect at it. The way his tongue danced along with mine, made me feel like I was on a cloud. I started to play with his hair; twisting it, and ruffling it around.

Our kiss lasted for a few minutes, but it felt like hours.

We both escaped from our kiss, and were completely out of breath. I slid my hands down his chest, as he held my legs with a big grin.

"Danielle. You don't know how long I've been wanting to do that." as he spoke, I could feel his warm lips brush against mine.

"I think I have a good idea of how long." I answered through breaths. He laughed, and pecked my lips again.

* * *

_**AN: YEEEEE, bout time Danny realized it XD plz review guys!!! Once again big thanks to camillatink for helping me out with the chapter!!! I love you girl!!! **_


	16. Chapter 15

**Justin's POV**

_Wow._

That was all that went through my mind as a had this magical moment with the girl of my dreams. Every second that passed by, felt like I was kissing her for hours, and hours. Kissing her felt like I've seen the sun for the first time. A once in a lifetime feeling. And I was loving it every second our tongues danced.

Danielle's dress kept rolling up her legs, although it was pretty hot. But I didn't want to make it too awkward for our first time kissing. So I rolled it back down. At the same time, all Danielle did most of the time, was tease me. She would lick my lips, and tousle around with my hair. Luckily nobody was backstage during our game of tonsil hockey. But the whole kissing session was just full of grace.

The only sounds that came from this small, closed in room, was the smacking of our lips, the small huffs of breath escaping, the ruffle from the leather couch, and…

"Ahem.." a voice cleared their voice.

We were interrupted when Ryan decided to come by when we were in between the start of something. Our heads spun to the door automatically, to find Ryan leaning against the door frame smirking at us. "What do we have here? I didn't know there was a hockey game today."

Danielle laughed and crawled off of me, without even blushing. Unlike me, I was as red as a tomato.

"Very funny, Ryan. But we were on our way to his house anyway." Danielle said gesturing to me.

"Are you sure, Dan? Because it seemed like you and Justin were in a tied game." He smirked at me and started to walk towards us. "Knock it off Ryan." I snarled as he sat beside me.

"Well, I'm just going to go use the bathroom, then we'll get going, Kay guys?" We nodded, and she was gone.

As soon as the door closed, I swear I think my head popped off. Ryan pulled my head into a tight noogie. His grasp was so hard, I actually thought I was choking.

"_JUSTIN! _You little player! When were you planning on telling me the big news dude?!"

"**Choking**! Not _breathing_, here!!" I said as I tried to pull off his arm. He released his grasp, and laughed at me. I adjusted my hair, and continued my story. "And I was going to tell you, but it just happened a few minutes before you **rudely** interrupted us." I said coldly as I glared at him.

"Man, it wasn't my fault that I walked in on you two slobbering on each other! But that's pretty nice. I knew you two would catch on sooner or later.."

"Wait…what do you mean?"

"Don't play stupid with me, man. I knew you guys had a thing from the start. If you were in the 'later' part of _sooner or later_, I wasn't going to wait any longer to start something with Danielle." My gut fell, knowing that Ryan liked Danielle.

I looked over at him, eyebrows furrowed.

"_Start _something? How do you even know she even _wanted _to start something with you?"

"Ever since the first day I met her. The way she hugged me, it was just one of those signs. Know what I'm saying?" He winked and nudged my arm.

"No, I don't know what your saying, man." I stood up. "Obviously you knew I liked Danielle. You were just trying to get in the way! I just cant believe you would say something like that."

"Justin," He started as he stood up as well. "No, actually I _didn't _know you liked Danielle, until I saw you guys getting it on. You don't know how much that hurt me man."

"Because I didn't know _you_ liked Danielle! I would have waited a little longer for Danielle! Just to see who she liked more. I wouldn't do that to you man. You're my bud." I slightly punched his shoulder.

"You actually mean that?"

I smiled at him. "Of course I do, Ryan. But I can't do anything about it now…"

Ryan's head shot up in confusion. "What do you mean?" My eyebrows raised.

"Uhmm, because we're sort of going out now?"

"So. Dump her. Then we'll see who she wants to be with."

I couldn't believe what he was saying! It's more like he wants me to dump her, so he can be with her. That's my translation.

"Ryan?! Are you crazy? I'm not giving her up that easy! I've waited too long for this moment to happen. And you know that."

"Dude…you met her like, a week ago! You can't just assume that she's the one that you want. What about Casey? What happened about her? Or did you just _move on _with her, because she didn't want _Justin Bieber_." as he said my name, he bent his fingers to look like quotation marks.

"So what! Ever hear of _love-at-first-sight_? And there was nothing with me and Casey. I never liked her that way anyway. And she never _wanted _me anyway." When I said wanted, I used my own set of quotations with my hands.

All of a sudden, we both whipped our heads to the door. A sound from the door knob came clicking by. Danielle pushed the door opened and smiled at us both, but mostly at me. I couldn't help but smile widely at her back.

"Ready to go guys?" she asked us.

"Sure." Ryan said smoothly, as I nodded.

Danielle waited up for me and walked by my side as Ryan walked on the other side of her. As we encountered the door, Ryan went first. I put one hand behind my back, and one towards the door. I bent my back a little and said "Ladies first." with a fail British accent. Danielle laughed and walked through the door.

Danielle and I walked hand in hand out of the café, with Ryan eye balling us.

"What is _this_?" Ryan smirked as he exaggerated the _this. _

Danielle started before me. "What are you talking about?," She looked in Ryan's direction as if she wanted to know what Ryan was looking at. "the old man over there, or me and Justin?" She shot back a smirk.

"Funny. I just didn't know that couples held hands the first 5 minutes of their relationship."

"Well, that's what the normal couples do, don't you think? I mean, you should by now, shouldn't you Ryan?" I also shot him a smirk. To think about it, Ryan's had more girlfriends than I've ever had in my whole life. I don't know how he can know so many girls.

"Hey, shut your mouth Justin." He play punched my shoulder. "But good luck with that you guys.."

With that, all of us we're silent from the walk to the car to the drive to my house. Lets just say. It. Was. Awkward.

Knowing that your best friend likes your girlfriend, is kind of a big thing to worry about. And also knowing that Ryan is the biggest flirt around, but trust me I don't mind it when we're with the ladies, he's hard to compete with. I just really wish this doesn't get out of hand and ending up with broken hearts everywhere. But I really wish it's not my heart that gets broken.

When we finally made it through the car ride home to my house, Ryan climbed out first, then me, and I helped Danny out of the limo. "Thanks, Biebs." For some reason, I have this weird feeling when she says _Biebs_. It feels like she still thinks of me as we're just friends. Which I really think she doesn't. but by her tone, it's just the way she said it when we we're friends. But now that we're something more, maybe I'm just not used to it yet.

I grabbed 3 cokes from the fridge as Danielle and Ryan sat on the island chairs in the kitchen. Sliding them down to each of them I said, "Think we should invite Christian over guys?" I took a big chug of my pop, which wasn't a good idea.

"He's already on his way actually! I texted him saying to come on by." She then took a chug of her own pop. Tears slid down my cheeks, as I embarrassedly wiped them off,

"HAHA, Justin? Why the fuck are ya crying?" Ryan said playfully.

"Stupid pop…I drank it too fast." I blinked my eyes hard, trying to wipe the rest away.

"Suuuuuure Justin." Ryan laughed, and took a drink.

After that, the door bell rang. "Got it!" Danielle said happily, as she already headed for the door. I guess she figured it was Christian.

I heard the door open and Danielle squeal. Then I heard someone coughing for breath. I just shook my head and laughed, as Ryan and I made out way to the door.

We found Christian pressed hard against Danielle in a tight, tight hug. Christians face was buried in…erm…her area, and it made me laugh. Christian was lipping the words _help me _as he got suffocated by one of Danielle's deadly hugs.

As he got released, his face was bright red from lack or air.

"How's it going man?" I asked him while laughing.

"Now that I'm _actually_ breathing," he glared over at Danielle, and she giggled innocently. ", pretty good. I was getting bored with Caitlin."

We sat at the couch for most of the time, just talking and listening to music. The thing I love about my friends, is that we wouldn't do anything, but still have a great time. In this case, we do stuff and STILL have fun! In the last half hour, Christians already cried from laughing so hard, Ryan made a prank call to Christian's sister Caitlin, I tripped down the stairs with a pop in my hand, and Danielle has already singed her lungs out to a few songs. We were having such a good time. Considering that there was a bad first impression for all of us the first time they met Danielle.

But you would have never guessed that the never met. We all hung out as if we knew each other for years. All of us acted our selves the whole time. And I liked it. Know I now that I have three of the greatest friends, who all like each other. It's just one of those make-you-smile things.

By the end of the day, I'm pretty sure all of our jaws hurt so much from smiling and laughing so hard. It was good day.

We ended our day all snuggled up to watch a movie. It was 9:47pm and we didn't have anything better to do. So I popped in _The Game Plan _and went to the kitchen to get the buttery popcorn. The previews were playing, so I had time to get drinks too.

When I attempted to carry everything, out of no where, Danielle popped into the kitchen, scaring me half to death.

"_GEEZE_, Danielle!" I said sarcastically. "way to scare me much?!" She laughed and continued.

"Sorry Justin, I just wanted to talk to you for a minute, alone"

"Oh," I said as I placed everything back onto the counter. "What's up, babe?"

"I just wanted to say, thanks for today. It was amazing. From seeing you live, to hanging out with you guys. I had a lot of fun." She smiled at me and got closer.

"Anytime, Danny. Anything for my shawty." I said as I put my hands around her waist. She placed her hands on my chest and tilted her head up. "I'm liking this new routine we have." I said as I pulled her closer to me.

She giggled, "Me too."

"It's sort of a wipe off the shoulder now that my secret is out."

"What do you mean?" she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Remember a while back when I said that I was having girl problems. Saying that she was invisible to me?"

"Yeah?" She bit her bottom lip.

"I'm 100% sure that she's fully visible to me now." I leaned down and kissed her soft lips. "I told you to my tip would work on her." She smiled and kissed back.

We finally made our way to the living room, when we say Ryan and Christian staring at us. Christian turned his back towards us and put his hands over his shoulders. He started to make it look like he was making out with someone and moaned. I glanced over to Danielle who was blushing. So I ran up to Christian and tackled him. We play fought until the movie actually started.

I snuggled up to Danielle on the rocking chair. I sprawled out the leg rest and laid down. Danielle climbed in between my legs and rested her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her stomach as we enjoyed the movie.

Once in a while, I would look over to the guys to see if they were awake or not. But every time I caught a glimpse of Ryan, every time he would always look away right when I looked over at him. I felt this guilt pit in my stomach. I just didn't feel right going out with some one my best friend likes. Its just wrong.

* * *

_**AN: So, I found out my grandma is in the worst position right now. My dad said that we'll (me, my sister, and my dad) will be leaving to Windsor, Ontario this weekend probably. My mom said she would call tomorrow night to let us know what we should do. My mom has already been in Windsor for three weeks already helping out my grandpa. So if I don't get chapters up in the next week or so, its just because ill be busy with my grandma and maybe (and hopefully not) a funeral….. /3 :(**_


	17. Chapter 16

**Danielle's POV**

I was snuggling happily to Justin's chest as I felt that it was morning time. My smile widened as I finally knew I had Justin all to my self. Even though I did break that promise with my self, it was just worth it. I never felt this way with any one in my life. He makes me feel like I'm the only girl in the world for him, and I don't know who he does it. But its amazing.

All of a sudden, I thought my stomach had thrown up on the inside. My phone was vibrating…phone under my pillow…on my bed….

I shot my self up, as if I was in a bad dream. Looking around confused, I found my self in my room, still in my cloths from the beach. I couldn't understand what was happening. I was positive that everything that had happened…actually happened.

Tears formed in the rims of my eyes, as I looked at the text. Thinking it would be Justin, and that we could do what actually happened.

But it wasn't him. Instead it was Tyler.

I didn't know if I should cry my eyes out, or scream till I couldn't feel my lungs. Either way, it would get rid of the pain that's in my heart. So instead, I screamed. I just needed a way to let all this pain out. Cutting my self would be a stupid and regretful idea, so I passed.

My lungs started to burn, as tears fell from my eyes, to my pillow. Knowing that I actually thought that Justin knew how I felt made me feel like, I belonged somewhere in this world.

I cried for what seemed like hours. But I checked my cell phone time through blurry eyes, and read 10:36. Tears slid down my cheeks. There was no WAY that was a dream. It couldn't have been! It was just too real.

Justin had texted me. _Great. _

**Heyy Dan. :] **

Not matter how bad I wanted to talk to him, and ask if any of that dream was real, I couldn't convince myself to ask him. It would be just too hard for me to believe it, if it wasn't true.

_**Hi.**_

Was all I could reply to him.

I slumped into my blankets and laid my head back onto my fluffy pillow. Thoughts ran through my head. I just…ERGH!! I still just couldn't believe it! I didn't know if it was hate I was feeling, or sadness, or regret, or disbelief. But I'm pretty sure it was all of the above.

* * *

Something was urgently shaking my shoulder. I moaned at the feeling.

"Danny?" My dad said to me as he continued to shake away. "You've been asleep long enough. I think its time to wake up." he said in a stern and serious voice. My eyes shot open, and I checked my phone for the time.

4:48pm.

_Dayum, Danielle. Get yourself together!_

"Sorry dad." I started. "I guess I didn't know I fell back to sleep.." He smiled at me in relief.

"It's alright. I just needed you to be awake! If you didn't wake up sooner or later, I thought I would have to call the hospital!" He was right. I _was _asleep for a long time. About four hours to be exact.

I decided to get out of bed, and take a hot shower. I still smelt like salt water, and I had really bad greasy hair.

Once I stepped into the warm fog, I closed my eyes, and let the water wash away everything. I stood there for awhile, just enjoying the feeling, wishing the water could wash away other things in my mind.

As I finished up in the shower, I wrapped the towel around my head. Throwing on some new clean cloths as well. I put on a pair of DC sweat pants, and a pink Roxy tank top.

My dad and Sandra were down stairs, so I decided to go see them. Its actually been a while since I've had a decent conversation with them both. I guess everybody's a little busy lately.

I slumped onto the leather couch, as their eyes were glued to the TV. They were watching the _NASCAR_ race. I laughed at them both. "I have a red-neck family." I mumbled.

We ended up making a family meal together. Dad made the mashed potatoes, Sandra worked on the Sheppard's Pie, and I made the salad. Call me crazy, but I feel like Sandra was meant to be in this family, more than my mom was. Sandra actually cared for us and loved us a lot. My mom just used us and made our family miserable. A lot of people say that my mom was cool and a really nice person, but I'm sure that they were hiding the real fact:

_Your mom is a complete bitch._

And I don't blame them for calling her that. I used to look up to my mom, and thought that I wanted to be just like her when I was a little girl. But little girls dreams are bigger than there mind.

After supper, dad took out the frozen yogurt and three bowls and spoons.

"So Danielle." Sandra started. "Your father was thinking about having a family time together! Like, going out to see a movie, or bowling! Wouldn't that be fun!" she said had she slipped her silk black hair behind her ear.

I looked over at dad, who was all smiles. It just made me smile to see that my dad was this happy to have Sandra in his life. I have never seen my dad smile so big in his marriage with my mom.

"That sounds great!" I had to admit. I needed something to wash away that dream of mine. "When is it all going down?"

"We were thinking about tomorrow night! And plus," dad started. "We have to do something as a real family before you start grade 11."

"That's true. School is gunna be my own living hell."

"Don't think like that Danny! Just think," My dad put an arm around my shoulder. "One more year after grade 11 are your outta school! Just don't go to the dark side of actually going back to school."

When we finished our frozen yogurt, I was getting really bored. And Justin never texted me all day. Neither did Ryan, or Christian. Only Tyler, and it was getting on my nerves.

I finally snapped, and decided to go for a skate. I grabbed by board and hollered at my dad saying, "I'm going out for a rush!" that was me and my dad's talk for Going out to clear my mind. And my dad totally understood me when I told him.

* * *

I ended up skating down all the way down to the beach; the pier to be more specific. There were a lot of people at this time of night when it comes to the pier. It was such a good place just to clear your mind, and let the world disappear. I always go up on the top deck, to get a great view of the ocean. This has always been my favorite place to go ever since I had moved here. Sometimes I would just bring my sketch book and draw what's on my mind, or I would even-once in a while- bring my guitar when nobody is around, and play some songs that I learned, like _Broken_ by Secondhand Serenade. That's my favorite song to play on my guitar.

I took at seat on the wooden bench, and faced the ocean. The glimmer of the sunset looked beyond amazing against the low tides. There was no wind at all, so it made the water look really calm and peaceful. I sighed heavily and let everything escape from me. My eyelids fell as I listened to the soft crash of the waves.

I heard foot steps approaching from behind me. So I quickly regained my myself and opened my eyes. But I heard the foot steps stop…then started to walk a little faster towards me. I counted every foot step. 7...8...9...10.. Then nothing.

All of a sudden, a cold hand went on my shoulder. I swallowed hard, and slowly turned around. My fears went away, when I saw the soft features of Justin smiling down at me.

"I've been looking for you shawty! You seemed down this morning. And your dad said you were asleep every time I tried to call." I took a seat next to me, and sat really close to me.

"Yeah, I don't know what got to me. I was just…really tired." I hesitated, crossing my fingers that I wouldn't blurt out my dream.

"How come? Stayed up to late after the party?" he smirked over at me. Dammit. So nothing really happened between us…

"Yeah," I laughed a little. "That's it."

We sat there just staring at the water for a long time. It was nice though. At least we knew that we were there for each other.

"You know what, Dan?" Justin started.

"Yeah?"

"This is my spot you know." he said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, is it? I don't see your name written anywhere?"

He laughed and pointed down. "Look under the bench."

I did as I was told, and saw _Justin Bieber _written clearly under the bench.

"You have got to be kidding me!? I come here all the time."

"I realized that. I _see_ you here all the time." He mocked me.

I couldn't help but laugh at him. "So what's your point here?"

"My point…" he started as he jumped off the punch proudly. "Is that I officially declare this spot a _Danielle and Justin spot_." He smiled down at me.

"And how do you make that official?"

His smile widened. "By doing this." Justin bent down to pick up a rock from the pier and got down under the bench. He was carving something into it. I got down to take a peek. But when I went to look, Justin was already standing up. I peeked my head under the bench.

_**Justin Bieber and Danielle Knox spot! **_was carved into the bench.

"Justin, that's so cool! Its official. It's now _our_ spot." I linked arms with him.

We laughed together and sat back down, still linked arms, in our spot, on our bench.

"I should really be getting home now. My dad is probably trippin'." I announced. "Yeah, my mom wanted me home soon anyway." Justin said.

We walked off the pier together side by side with my Element skateboard in hand. The pier was a lot quieter. The only people here were 4 teenage boys fishing for the common fish we have, and a young adult couple holding hands. One of the four boys smiled at me, and I swear I knew him from somewhere. So I smiled back.

Justin had noticed, and looked in the direction I was looking. He spotted who I was looking at and smirked at me. "You and Jake-y got a thing going on?" _JAKE_! That's who it was! I knew I knew him from somewhere, I'm guessing I didn't recognize him because it was so dark out.

"Ha. NO. He's not my type." He laughed at me, and we continued to walk.

When we made it to the end of the pier, there was a black SUV just sitting there. Justin was staring hard into the black windows. He clued in and turned to me. "Um, Danny. I got a ride home. Do you need one?"

"Naah. I'm good. I was planning on skating home anyway." I said as I waved my skateboard a little.

"You sure?"

"Positive." I smiled at him. He smiled that melting smile back at me.

"Alright then. I'll talk to you later!" He waved off as he was walking towards the SUV. I waved back and said, "Okay. Later Biebs."

By that he was already in the SUV. It hurriedly drove off in the night. I watched it until it was completely out of sight. Then I started on my way home.

I skimmed the pavement with my foot hard and fast to make me go faster.

By the time I had got home, Dad and Sandra were in bed. So I went to the kitchen and grabbed a cream soda, and ran up the stairs. I was overly tired, even though I spelt all day. I guess crying makes me really tired. And plus my throat hurt like a bitch from screaming hard. I chugged the pop and placed it on my bed rest.

Changing into my pajamas, I crawled under my messed up purple covers. I snuggled up all warm and comfy, hoping what dreams are coming to me tonight.

* * *

_**MY DAD BOUGHT ME MY WORLD 2.0 FOR MY TODAY!!!!! I've been listeing to it for the past 6 hours!!! its amazing!!! :D :D hahahaha i think this chapter is alright, i only like the begining. lmfao. yeeee. REVIEW!! :)**_


	18. UPDATE2

**Heey guys. **

**Sorry it's been forever since i've updated. and im sorry if you thought this was a new chapter. My Grandma passed away March 28th and i've been in Ontario ever since but i've been there for a week. I miss her so much. The funeral was hard, i've never seen my papa cry before. But it was a good 63 years my Papa and Nanny had together 3 **

**I just never had the time to upload one. Thanks for understanding you guys and thank you for the reviews, it means alot. :T**


	19. Chapter 17

**DPOV**

So today was the day Dad and Sandra had decided to do some family fun together before school started. The plan was to go cosmic bowling, then go out for my choice of lunch. Then later at night we were rather going to see a movie or take a walk down the beach with flashlights. Honestly I was really stocked for it. I missed having a fun family time together ever since Mom walked out of our lives. Man, I wonder what kind of _fun_ Jessica is having with Mom. Probably something like cleaning-the-house Friday nights. Party over there if you ask me…

When I got up in the morning, I was in a way better mood than I was yesterday morning. I woke up with a smile on my face, while birds chirped outside of my patio door. I stretched my arms and sat up happily. Walking over to the doors of my patio, I turned on the radio on my way. _Crazy for this Girl _was on the radio.

I swung open the doors to reveal the beautiful sunlight shimmering off of our pool. I stepped on to the deck and softly hummed the song on the radio. The sun felt so good today. My eyes closed as I rested my hands on the railing. All I could hear was soft bird chirps, people mowing there lawns and the splash of pools.

My eyes slowly opened, admiring the last few moments of my summer break. A smile crept upon my face. I always loved the littlest things.

All of a sudden, my music was blocked off by the loud roar of a lawn mower starting. It scared me out of my skin! I glanced over to the sound. Figures..

Justin was the one who ruined my perfect, peaceful moment. I rolled my eyes playfully, as he looked over and waved. I hurriedly walked back into my room to take a quick, cold shower.

Getting my cloths for the day, I blasted my music so I could block out the mower.

I grabbed a pair of plaid shorts, a yellow DC shirt, and obviously a pair of clean underwear and bra.

That had to be one of the quickest showers of my life. Legitly, it only took me about 3 minutes. All I did was wash my hair and shave my armpits. I didn't do much yesterday, so I figured I wasn't that stinky. My legs were still soft with no hair, so I didn't bother shaving them.

Once my hair was damp, but not too wet, I scrunched my hair with mouse to give it that wavy effect.

Even when I was done my shower, Justin was still roaring his mower outside. I stepped back onto the patio. My eyes were automatically glued to Justin the moment I caught a glimpse of him. This time, his shirt was off revealing his tan toned body sweating from the heat. He looked absolutely breath-taking.

I snapped out of my day dream by taking a seat on one of my chairs and grabbed my iPod. Laying my legs across the long chair, I crossed my feet and tried to get comfy. The sun was blazing down on me, so I got up to get my yellow wayfarer sunglasses and slipped them on. Once getting comfy in my seat with a teen magazine, I plugged in my headphones and put them in my ears. It was funny, 'cause at the moment I felt like a superstar. Yes, I am cheesy. But it was funny at the moment.

I flipped open the first page to my magazine, finding out the latest gossip about recent celebrities. And obviously Justin was on the first page pointing to the camera. I slightly smiled. ONLY because I love seeing him with his hoodie up.

About 3 minutes later, Justin decides to stop mowing his lawn. I sighed happily enjoying the peace and quiet finally. But no. That couldn't be enjoyed either.

Justin started to holler my name. Annoyed, I pulled out my head phones and walked over to the railing. Leaning against it with my hands for support I shouted, "What do you want?" Justin grimaced and laughed.

"Wow. Someone's not a morning person." he hollered back. Justin crossed his arms over his bare, glistening chest. "_But_ I wanted to know if you were busy later? Catch a bite to eat or something." He smiled up at me squinting his eyes from the sun.

"I would, but I can't. Got some family time today." I said as I adjusted my sunglasses.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh. That's always fun." He said sarcastically.

I shook my head. "Actually, it is." I said with a wide smile.

"Okay then. But I call dibs on you tomorrow shawty!" he pointed up at me as he started to walk towards the lawn mower. I laughed and hollered back at him, "Sounds good Bieber."

We both went back to our businesses silently. But then I felt my face get hot. I blushed madly as I thought about how Justin looked. For a little man, he had some packs coming along.

About an hour later, my dad came into my room and I was still on the patio, 'reading my magazine'. But honestly, all I was doing was catching glimpse of Justin as he paced back and forth with the lawn mower.

"Hey Dan. Sandra is finishing up getting ready. So we're about to head out bowling soon. Are you ready?" Dad told me.

"Yeah dad. Just waiting for you guys." He smiled and nodded. By that, he was heading down the hallway.

I got up from the chair and placed the magazine on the table outside. Taking one last look, I glanced over at Justin's house. He was done mowing the lawn, and was now playing basketball with himself…and still shirtless. Hehehehe. I blushed again.

Heading down the stairs, Sandra and dad were getting their shoes on at the front door. Sandra was wearing a nice pair of white shorts and a plain blue t-shirt. Dad went casual as well and wore his favorite pair of beige shorts, and a green button up t-shirt. We all wore flip-flops too.

When we got the bowl alley, the light were already turn off, and they had the black lights on. Everything and everyone that was there looked right cool. They all wore white, and they looked like they were glow-in-the-dark people. I was stupid and totally forgot to wear white. But Sandra's shorts looked right bomb.

We paid for the game and shoes, and walked to our lane. As I tied on my shoes, the employees put on the jukebox. I haven't went cosmic bowling in forever. I was really excited about it. Since it has been a while since I've bowled, I knew automatically that I was gunna lose against my Dad. He used to go bowling at a local alley in California, where I _used_ to live, with a bunch of his friends every Thursday night. He was always the one to get a strike on every throw. But then again, it's been a long time since dad went bowling, so it's going to be a fair game. I can't really judge Sandra, 'cause I've never seen her play before.

Dad was the first one to go, then Sandra, then me.

We all had a lot of laughs that game. And some great memories were made as our first family time together. Our old family never had this much fun. Mom and dad would always end up not talking to each other . It was always a horrible time.

I decided to go plain and we just went to McDonalds for lunch.

Dad ordered a Big Mac meal, Sandra got a salad with a muffin, and I got a Junior Chicken and a medium fry. Dad found the best spot to sit, and my favorite, just because they're the booths.

"Damn it…Danielle, mind getting us some straws? Seems like they didn't give us any." Dad said angrily. I nodded and made my way out of the booth.

Looking over the restaurant, it was really quite, but I wouldn't be surprised if most people were out school shopping for supplies and shit. I always waited at the last minute to get my supplies. It's a tradition.

Making my way to the table with the salt and napkins and stuff, I grabbed three straws in one swift grab. Turning my way too fast, I crashed into a girl, spilling her open coca-cola all over her shirt. I gasped, as the girl just stood there in disbelief.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were there! Here, let me help you clean this up! I can't believe I did thi-" She cut me off in mid sentence, and pushed a piece of her curly dark brown hair behind her ear. "It's okay. No biggie right? No harm done."

I looked up at her as I furrowed my eyebrows. I'd be furious if someone did this to me.

"B-but…your shirt…its ruined." I felt so bad right now.

She laughed, "No it's not. All it needs is a good wash." She smiled at me, and flashed her pearly white teeth. My face flushed back down to its regular color. I laughed softy at her joke. "Well, is there anything I can do?" she shook her head, and shrugged her shoulders.

"Naah, it's okay." she reached out her dark tanned hand. "I'm Jesse." She smiled again. I grabbed her hand and shook it softly. "Danielle."

Jesse had very curly dark brown hair, but it seemed to fit her. The waves shaped around her dark tanned face perfectly. Her dark brown eyes were glimmering as she flashed her pearls again. She brushed her thick eyelashes, and said, "I guess I'll see you around then, Danielle."

I smiled as she walked off. When she was fully turned around, I face palmed my self on the forehead. I still felt really bad for getting her soak with sticky pop.

"But Danielle," She called out for me. I turned my head slowly. "You _could _get me a new drink." She laughed and walked back to her table. I thought for a minute, and thought that was a fair deal; she didn't get a sip of her pop, but instead got it one her.

Once I paid for the coca-cola, I grabbed a straw from the table, and slid around the guy mopping up the leftover pop. My eyes searched around the restaurant for Jesse. Once I spotted her, I made my way over. I placed the cup on the table and said, "There you go. Sorry again." I laughed again. She smiled widely. "Thanks! Don't even worry about it again." she laughed along with me.

I made my way back to my booth to finish up my lunch. Dad looked down at me a little confused. "Was that a friend of yours?" I shook my head. "No, I spilt her drink on her, so I bought her a new one."

"Aw, well that was very nice of you Danny." Sandra smiled at me. After that, we ate our lunch in silence.

* * *

**_SOOOO, this chapter is a piece of shit. i didnt know what to do in it. sorrry if i bored you. XD AND, Jesse makes her first apperance!! Theres the news Yanna! :P hoped you liked it. pleaseeee review, they're most apreciated! :) alot of ppl latley are FF alert and stuff, so i would really like to see some reviews on the chapters, and if you have any suggestions on what should happen, private message me or add it in your review. thanks guyss, much lovee. :]_**


	20. SORRY GUYS! but pllzzz read!

**KAAAY, so i have an idea. but i dont know if you guys would want it. I REALLLLY want to extend my one-shot **_This Mess I Made_**, instead of leaving it as a one-shot. but pllzzzz tell me guys if i should extend it and if you want more! I'll gladly take suggestions if you want to be in the story. but i need help so plz review or message on which one you want. the first person who comments for the spot will get that role. and plaz explain what he/she looks like; describe physical discription, what the charater is like, behaviors, reactions, personallity etc. Thanksssss :) And please remember, this story will be held 4 years later, when Justin is 20 and Danielle is 19. ahahah Non-bold are where spots are avaliable. **

**Danielles closest friend - Jesse (camillatink)**

Danielles second friend - ( )

**Lover/hater of Danielle - Justin Bieber**

Her guy friends - Ryan Butler; Tyler Smith; Jake Bryans; ( )

Person she works with - ( )

Guy who likes Danielle - ( )

Any Others I cant think of :P - ( )** [review or msg on ideas]**


	21. Chapter 18

**JPOV**

Dear lord, help me now…I couldn't stay still for one minute without fidgeting or flicking my hair. I was totally in the state of complete boredom.

I mean sure, I understand that Danielle had to hang out with her parents, but come on! I knew I have other friends, so why not call them up? Why didn't I you ask?; well lets just say I was under control of myself. If it were Ryan, it'd be Christian; if it wasn't Christian, it'd be Caitlin. That all leads up to a girl, so if Caitlin was busy, it'd be hanging out with Danielle. So technically, it will all lead up to Danielle somehow strangely.

_Damn, _I told myself, _I haven't done that much math all summer._

Laughing at my ridiculous state, I got up from the lawn chair I was lounging on while Danielle was gone. I had finished up the lawn, played some hoops, so now what was there to do?

I caught myself catching glimpses at her house to see if she was home yet and she could save me from this nightmare of boredom.

Finally making a decision, I ended up calling Ryan to come over; but he was school shopping. _Sucker._

So I called up Christian to hang and he was free; but the problem was, he wanted to know if Caitlin could come over too.

Sure, I like Caitlin and all, but sometimes she can be too…not normal. Whenever she comes over, she's always trying to get attention from me, even if I had a girlfriend. I don't consider her a slut or anything, but I've just known for the longest time that she's had a major crush on me. Ever since she told me about 3 years ago, she hasn't let go. Occasionally she'd get a boyfriend, but they usually ended up breaking up in about a week or less.

"Dude, I swear to god, if she pulls something off like she does every time, I cant take it anymore!" I hissed quietly into my iPhone.

"Don't worry JB, she knows you like…love Danielle, so she said she would back off." Christian said, and I sighed in relief.

"_Thank_ you man. I'll see you in a few." with that, I hung up.

So…I let her come over, and I was alittle sketched out about it. Walking back into the house to wash myself up from sweating, my mom ran into me.

"Oh, hi sweetie." she analyzed my appearance. Putting a hand on her hip she asked me, "Where's your shirt, young man?"

I smirked and told her, "Sorry mom, but can't keep these guns," I lifted my arms swiftly and flexed, "hidden away. I'm like the Hulk; one little flex and BAM," she jumped and my outburst but laughed along. "There goes a perfectly good shirt." Smiling at me, she patted my shoulder and said, "Go put a shirt on for your guests"

Walking past me, I turned towards her confused. "Wait, how-d you kn-" she cut me off and spun around. "I have ears like a hawk, Justin."

"No mom…its _ears like a bat, eyes like a hawk_." I laughed at her.

Making my way up the stairs fast, I checked my phone for any messages from Danielle. _Jesus, was I ever desperate._

Right when I finished putting on a clean plain purple shirt, and washed my face up, the doorbell rung. I flung down the stairs so I wouldn't keep them waiting.

When I opened the door, I was surprised. Caitlin was standing there with her long brown hair in waves and holding her hands low.

"H-hey Caitlin? Where's Christian?" I asked alittle to anxious.

"Hey, he's coming, he couldn't find his skateboard, so he told me to go ahead of him, so here I am." She half heartly smiled.

"Heh, typical Christian move." I laughed alittle, and that ended our conversation.

I could feel Caitlin's eyes burn through me, while I would find anywhere else to look and not at Caitlin. I was waiting for her to go all,_ so where's Danielle? Are you guys going out? Does she hate you if she's not over? Does she hate you if __**I'M**__ over?_

But nothing happened, instead we just stood there in silence.

"So uhm," I started. "Let's go into that backyard." Her smile widened as she nodded and we made our way to the back.

When we walked to the backyard, she would try to brush her hand against mine. It was awkward if you asked me.

We took a seat in a lawn chair each. I huffed as I took a seat, she just softly sat down and looks over to me. "So, how are you and Danielle?" _Herrreeeeee we go. _

"Umm, pretty good. But you do know we're not even together right?"

"Yeah, of course I knew that."

"Then why are you asking?" I said that alittle to harsh .

"…I-I, It was just a though I guess. I'm happy for you, to find someone like Danielle." She smiled as I shot my head up.

"Are you serious Cait? You really think she's the one for me?" I asked over joked. I couldn't believe she was saying this! This is the first time she hasn't been ticked off about me liking a girl other than her.

She nodded and had a big smile on her face. My eyes flickered a bit, and turned my head while a smile creped on my face. "You don't know how much that means to me Caitlin." I got up and sat down in her seat and hugged her tight. She offered the hug back and said "No problem Justin. She seems more decent than the other girl's anyway." she said as we separated from the hug.

I had a plan, and I need Christian to get his ass over here soon. Today was the day I was gunna tell Danielle that I love her and how much I want to be with her, but I had to get her and Christian over here.

A few seconds later Christian appeared out of my patio door.

"_CHRISTIAN_!" I hollered as I ran over to him.

He screamed a very high pitch girly scream and hid himself behind his arms. I laughed and stopped right in front of him.

I grabbed his shoulders, and said "Dude, Caitlin said she's fine with Danielle! Do you know what this finally means?" I asked excited.

He cocked his eyebrows, "What, you're getting permission from my sister to go out with Danielle?"

"Well that's sorta true, but it means she won't be all bitchy if I go out with her!" I dropped my arms from his shoulders.

"Then dude, _GET. DANIELLE. OVER. HERE. MAN_! NOW's your chance to finally be with the girl of your dreams."

He was right, I've waited so long to find a girl like Danielle, and I couldn't let a chance like this slip out of my hands. I talk about Danielle all the time when ever the guys are over and I'm pretty sure they get really sick of it sometimes. But they understand my feelings about her, and they know this is the first time I've had major feelings for a girl.

I got my iPhone out of my pocket and dialed her number. Waiting anxiously for her to pick up, I started walking towards the lawn chairs where Caitlin still seated.

"_Hello_?" Her sweet voice filled my head like music to my ears. I immediately had butterflies flutter my stomach.

"Hey Dan! What are you doing?" a smile flashed on my face.

"_Ooh hey Justin! Nothing really, coming home from the moves with the folks, how about you?"_

"Sounds like fun. But I wanted to know if you had time to come over later?"

"_Sure, what time would later be_?"

I looked over to Christian and Caitlin who both had smiles on their faces.

"Really soon." I smlied.

I heard Danielle talk to her dad, and a few seconds later she was back on the phone.

"_Yup, I can come over, I'll text you when I'm walking over."_

"Cool! How long do you think you'll be coming home?" I bit my bottom lip, hoping I had time to work my plan.

"_Ummm, probably in about 10...15 miuntes."_

I mentally high fived myself and shot up from my seat, already heading into the house for money and to talk to my mom about the plan, so I wouldn't waste time.

"Sounds good! We'll be in the back yard when you come over."

"_We?"_

"Oh, it's only Christian and Caitlin."

"_Okay, we'll I'll see you later then Biebs. See ya!"_

"Bye Dan." I smlied and hung up. Christian and Caitlin were dragging along behind me, both exicted for the plan.

"Mom!" I called through the house. I found her in the kitchen.

"Hey kids, what's up?"

"Mom, we need some help, I have a plan, and I need to do it fast."

* * *

**F.M.L…I have exams in 8 days…..great. I really should be studying right now, but I REALLY wanted to finish a chapter. So I might not get any chapters up for this or Mess I Made. Wish me friggen luck with studying…fmlfmlfmlfml. Please leave reviews! Each one always makes me smile. and sorry that this chapter is so short!**


	22. Chapter 19

_Heey guys! im SOOOOOO sorry for the late update! I got home from New Hampshire from the Nascar race, and I totally forgot to update that I wasn't going to post any chapters for any of my stories soon. Sorrrrrry! I hope this chapter is good enough for the wait..probably not though,.ahaha. enjoy! and i will be ending this story soon, and a soon to be sequal coming along! please message me ahead of time if you would like to be part of it! its going to be taking place in school, because in this story, summer is coming to an end. thanks!_

* * *

**DPOV**

To be honest, I was actually really pumped to go over to Justins tonight. I had such a great today, I guess I could end it with something fantastic. But I _was _worried about going over, because Caitlin was there…she could be a bitch when she can be. But I just don't want her being all over Justin.

_Wow. _

I make it sound like I _own_ him…and I'm not even dating him. That thought sorta hurt me; the thought of not having Justin all to myself. I'm sure there were so many clues and hints that I liked him, but lately he wasn't returning the clues. I always though Justin liked me, or atleast that's what I thought, maybe he still does? I don't even know, but I know that I'll wait for the right day for him to find out about my feelings. And who knows? For me, maybe they'll be escaped sooner than I'll think.

Driving down the road back to my house, I felt my phone ring. The sound of _Not Afraid _by Eminem filled the car. I quickly answered it, hoping they wouldn't hear the language. They'd ground my sorry ass if they ever heard the rest of that song.

"Hello?" I said.

"_Danielle? Hi! It's me, Jesse_."

"Oh, hey! What's up?" I remembered giving her my cell number when I was at the movies. Coinencidently she went to see the same movie as me.

"_Not much. But that's what I'm calling for. Wanted to know if you were busy soon? I felt like hanging out with you_." Immidently my thoughts flashed to Justin. I did had plans, but that doesn't mean I have to cancel hers.

"Actually, I do have plans. But want to join me in them? I'm going over to my friend Justin's house with a couple of his friends, well_, and _my friends." I laughed softly.

"_Oh, alright! Sounds better than my plans_." She laughed hard. I laughed along with her, and glanced at my dad in the rear view mirror, who was looking back at me. I looked away and continued the conversation.

"Cool, so you know where I live right? Just come up and we can walk to his house. He only lives right next door to me, so its like not a long journ." I laughed again.

"_Sweet! See you then I guess. I'll text you when I'm almost at your house. See ya_!"

I said my goodbyes and hung up. Looking back at my dad, I said "It was Jesse, from McDonalds, and the movies? She wanted to know if I wanted to hang out, so instead shes gunna come over to Justin's house with me. That alright?"

He shrugged. "Don't matter to me." he laughed.

I smiled, and continued to look out the window; wishing I could already be in the pressence of Justin..

* * *

**JPOV**

"Alright Justin, me and Christian are going to head out to the flower shop now." she said as she quickly searched for her keys. "Now, what specific flowers do you want for her?"

I found her keys, handed them over to her as she sighed in relief. "Well, remember the time you took me and Danielle to town, and we walked by those flowers in the ground, and I said.." she cut me off, remembering the flowers.

"Ohhh yes." shes smiled and walked over to me. She took me by the cheeks and said "My, my. Is my young man ever romantic. She'll love those Justin." I blushed as she realeased her soft grip. "She must really mean something to you. It'll mean a lot to her that you remember those specific flowers, sweetie."

I smlied at her and said "She does mean a lot to me mom, and I just want this moment tonight to be as perfect as possible for her." I walked to patio door, and hollered for Christian to come. When he came over I pushed his and moms back towards the front door; hoping they'd take the hint that I needed this to hurry up. "Well, it was nice chatting, but now its time to start this master plan! And mom don't go overboard with the bouquet." They were already jogging towards the car.

"_Oh_! MOM!" I yelled for her attetion. She spun her head around. "Remember to pick up one of those litte cards but don't write anything on it!" She nodded and said "Got it!" With that they were on there way. "Leave that part to me." I said to myself as I closed the door behind me smiling.

So my plan was already in motion. Mom and Christian were already heading to the flower boutique for the flowers I need. Caitlin was in the back yard setting up the scenery; she'd be better at it because she's a girl and all and she knows stuff that's more romantic. Knowing me, I'd mess up something. And that leaves everything else to me. I ran up my stairs to my bedroom to grab the things I would be needing for the night to come.

Grabbing the most important things first, I shoved them all into a huge bag so I didn't have to carry them, or drop them.

I grabbed my stereo speakers for my iPod, a flashlight, my camera, and a few other needed essentials.

Walking back down to the main floor, I found that Caitlin had changed different cloths. She did had on a pair of pale ripped skinny jeans, with a loose floral tank top. But now she has white daisy dukes and a itght blue tank top on. I was confused on the sudden change, its supposed to be pretty cooled tonight, and she was in little clothing.

She spun around and found me standing on the stairs looking at her confused. Caitlin smiled and said "What do you think?"

I stumbled for words. "Well, I think that you should put more close on, its supposed to be below zero tonight. Your gunna freeze Cait"

She shrugged, "Not if I have someone to warm me up." She smirked.

I walked slowly down the stairs. "Woah, woah, woah." I put my hands up in serender. "I'm gunna be busy warming Danielle up, so don't think I'm g-"

"Justin, it's not you." she cut me off, putting a hand on her hip.

"Oh."

_Awkward. _

She glanced away, as I did the same. Making my way back down the rest of the stairs, I walked past her into the kitchen to prepare Danielles favorite snack; white chocolate covered strawberries.

As I was getting the strawberries out of the fridge, I heard Caitlins footsteps drag near to me. She was leaning against the counter with her arms. I smiled slightly at her, while I made my way back to cooking.

"Justin, can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Sure, why not." I said not taking my eyes away from the preperation.

"What does it feel like to be inlove?"

I was taken off guard, and slipped my hand and dropped a few strawberries. Looking over to her I asked, "Why..?" softly.

She blushed madly, and looked away giddily.

"Well, I think I might have.._found _someone that I really, really…love." I was wishing dear god it wasn't me. I swallowed hard, and she noticed by the rise and fall of my adams apple. "Oh..really now?" I said nervous.

She laughed and continued. "Don't worry Justin. It's not you." _!_

"But he means a lot to me, and I don't even know how it happened. I guess it just…clicked." She smiled.

"Whos the lucky guy then?" I smiled, happy for her, always happy for myself now that I know I don't have to hide from her every time I'm with Danielle.

Caitlin smirked, and walked past me to the patio door. "You'll see tonight."

"He's coming?"

She nodded.

"Cool." I smiled.

With that she was outside already.

By the time I finished the strawberries Mom and Christian were back, but disappointed as ever.

From the corner of my eye I saw Christian walk into the kitchen, with his hands in his pockets looking down. I placed the strawberries in the fridge to keep cool and looked over to him. "Well," I smiled widly. "Where are them flowers?"

Christian looked up and behind him, to see my mom walk in with a bouquet of pink flowers in hand…those were not even CLOSE to the ones I wanted.

"…Mom? What are these?" I asked furious.

"Pink roses, sweetie." my face blew red of anger.

"Obviously I know what they are! I mean what _are _those? I know for sure those aren't the ones _I _asked for!" I hollered.

"Justin, do _not_ raise your voice at me. And the manager wouldn't allow us to have the other ones. Keep these ones, and deal with it young man."

I calmed down abit, noticing my mom was going over the edge.

"Alright mom…" I was still furious as fuck…

Huffing my way past them into the dark backyard I shoved my hands into my pockets.

The lights were set up and looked perfect; at least somethings going right. I smiled at the sight. I looked aroud to find Caitlin plugging in the lights. Backing up a bit to get the whole look of the back yard, I waited a dew seconds for the lights to glitter on.

But nothing happened.

Looking back over to Caitlin, who shrugged her shoulder and shook her head in confusion. I tilted my head back and ran my hands through my hair, more frustration building up.

_Cross off Lights and Flowers…what is gunna go wrong?…not enough food?…_

"Justin!" I heard Christian holler. "What?" I yelled back more aggressive then necessary.

"Come take a look at this…" he yelled weakly.

Slouching as I walked over, _thrilled _to see whats happening, I walked through the doors.

My hands quickly changed into fists as I looked at this sight. "_What_…did...you…do?" I gritted through my teeth.

He was tyring to clean up the mess…from my homemade white chocolate covered strawberries, that were scattered all around the floor, with one of my moms dish broken into hundreds of pieces.

"I was _trying_ to get a water bottle from behind the strawberries, and it slipped dude!" he said in frustration also.

I groand and walked off past this mess to the front door. Swinging the door open to go for a walk, I was face to face with the biggest fucking asshole in the universe.

"What the fuck do you want Tyler.." I stood up for myself glaring death rays at him.

"I should have known you lived here, it looke like_ hell _written all over it, and look! It's the Devil…" He smirked.

"Back the fuck off, and leave my house."

"Hey, I was invited over, so don't tell me to leave."

"No one invited you here, man. No one wants you here, you little fucker."

He laughed, which sent fire burn in my stomach. "You know me too well, that's exactly what I'm going to be tonight. A little…_fuck_er." he whispered the last part.

"You stay **away **from Danielle! Don't _you dare _touch her!" my voice rised, and so did my anger.

"Dude, you can fuck Danielle all you want, I've been there, _done_ that. I'm here for someone else." he walked past me and shoved his shoulder into mine. I clenched my teeth, theres no way Tyler slept with her, she would have told me...right?

"Tyler!" I heard Caitlin chirp. I spun around, to find her arms wrapped around his neck.

For fuck sakes…I guess my day found many…many more ways to completely ruin this day. The only thing that make this worse was if Danielle didn't show up, but I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't. because right its like as if my house burnt down to flames, taking down everything around me, and just leaving me with the ashes to be blown away from the mess that surrounds me…


	23. Chapter 20

**JPOV**

So its officially official. My life is fucked up bad.

But I don't get it; Danielle was supposed to be the other half of my equation. She filled it and the answer made perfect sense. I just don't want to go back.

I couldn't even think straight at the moment. Everything was coming at me way too fast. First Tyler shows up at my house, and I was thinking for the wrong reason; instead he's here with Caitlin? When did that happen? Second, Tyler tells me he slept with Danielle…that one hit me like a ton of bricks. How could Danielle not tell me that? She only told me that he _tried_ to sleep with her. Yet the story I got told was that he didn't succeed. So obviously one of them is lying. But right now, if I had to choose a rope to cut, the one that was wrong, I'm in total denial. Then third, absolutely _everything_ is going wrong for this plan… Nothing could make me more upset than I already am.

I've been walking around for the last five minutes down my block, and I'm already tired out of my mind. Not because I'm out of breath, because I was _loosing_ my breath.

A hard lump hit my throat every time I would think of everything that was happening. From Danielle, to Danielle and Tyler, to Tyler and Caitlin. Everything's so messed up. It was a struggle just to swallow back down the lump, but I never won the battle. Instead I ended up letting out a small sob once in a while. Sometimes I would even look around to find if people saw me. Usually people think I'm a toughie; I don't cry to anything, and I can handle anything. But behind closed doors, and when it's a serious matter, I loose myself.

Taking a deep breath into the air, I slide on my heels, and turned around back to my house. I finally had my self under control.

I didn't acknowledge anyone once I stepped foot in the house. I eminently flew up the stairs to change into clean cloths. Searching through my messy drawers, I ended up throwing on red skinny jeans, and a white t-shirt. Putting on some Chocolate Axe, I shook my hair into place, and walked back down stairs.

When I was at the bottom of the stairs, I heard no movement at all in the house. I wondered where everyone was. Searching through every room in the house, no one was in sight. My heart started to pound in frustration.

"Mom!" I yelled so loud, I could hear the echo linger. No one answered. "Oh, come _on_." I said so quietly it was close to a whimper.

I decided just to go in the living room, and take a seat on the couch; waiting for all of these people to return from where ever they were.

I had absolutely nothing to do. I didn't really feel like re-making the strawberries, even though that would have made Danielle happy, because I really didn't have the energy. I didn't want to set up the rest of the back yard, because its not like the scenery will change anything now, now that the lights don't even work.. I just wanted to relax, and rewind to the moment that I'll finally have Danielle in my arms and finally call her _mine._

Suddenly Find Your Love by Drake started to play from my phone. I was getting a call. Looking at the caller ID, it was Danielle.

Quickly answering it, I heard Danielle.

"_Hey Justin. I have a question." _

_Yes, you are the most beautiful thing in the world. Yes, I have fallen head over heels for you. Yes, I want you. Yes, I need you. Yes, I wish I could say these things in real life to you…_

All of these thoughts flooded my mind when she asked that. "Sure go ahead." I said with a smile.

"_Well, I'm still coming over and everything, but one of my friends asked to hang out, but I still really wanted to come over to your house. So is it okay if she tags along with us?"_

"Oh, yeah. That's cool, I guess_." Sure. Why not bring even MORE people to come over to make a fool of my self. _

"_Thanks Justin! I'll see you in about…8 minutes?"_ I heard her giggle. Smiling, we said our byes and hung up.

I huffed at the thought of so many people over for this special night. I honestly thought it would only be Christian, Caitlin, Mom and Danielle. But now its Christian, Caitlin, Mom, Tyler, her friend, and Danielle. Holy shit….The only people who aren't going to be here are Danielle's parents. But hey, why not invite _them_ over while all of these _other _people come over for the hell of it….

8 minutes, eh? What's there to do in that amount of time. Nothing. That's it.

So I guessed Danielle was already at her house then, so I relaxed a bit and waited for her to come over, and closed my eyes.

Before I knew it, it felt like I closed my eyes for 2 seconds and then the door bell rang. I sprung up from my slumber, and pealed to the door. Swinging it open with a big smile on my face, I was in the presence of Danielle. _Its about time.._

I greeted her with a small hug, and I was introduced to her friend. She had brown curly hair that was fairly long. She was tanned, like, really tanned, I was guessing that she's born like that. Her brown eyes flickered, as her long mascara topped eyelashes brushed her cheeks. She was a pretty girl I had to admit, but hopefully she'll only stay as a friend to me.

"Justin, this is Jesse." Danielle gestured to the girl. I smiled and shook her hand. She got all giddy, and blushed madly when my hand touched hers. Obviously she's a fan.

"Hey Jesse. I'm Justin." I smiled at her, and she returned the smile.

"He-he, I know. I'm a huge fan by the way! Its such an honor to meet you." I smiled widely at her. "Well, its always great to meet a fan. It's great to meet you too."

Danielle smiled at the two of us. "Awww, isn't that cute!" I blushed hard…_No, that isn't cute. Me and you are cute. Jesse seems like a nice girl and all, but you're the one for me Danielle. _I thought.

"Heh, yeah." Jesse said sarcastically. I pushed my lips together and nodded slowly. Now it was just getting awkward.

"Well, do you guys want to sit in back yard?" Now was the time to start my plan. I smiled at the two of them. They both looked over to each other at nodded.

Making our way to the backyard, I found everybody sitting around a perfectly made bonfire; just laughing and talking to each other as if everything was going right in the first place.

Jesse took a seat in one of the empty seats beside Caitlin, followed by Danielle taking the next one next to Jesse, leaving me to get the final chair beside Danielle and Christian. "Uhh, guys? This is Jesse, Danielle's friend." Jesse waved to everybody shyly.

"Jesse this is Caitlin beside you, that's Christian, and that's Tyler."

"Hi guys." She smiled. Everyone said hi to her too, even Tyler.

"So, what brings you here Tyler?" Danielle asked him. She was obvious to the fact that Caitlin and Tyler were a thing. He quickly glanced over to Caitlin, and swiftly put his hand around her waist. "Well, me and Caitlin are dating actually." He smiled at Caitlin. The two actually looked like they were in love. Hopefully soon enough I'll have Danielle

in my arms they way those two are.

"Oh," Danielle started, sitting up straight in shock. I wasn't surprised of her reaction. "Well, congrats you two." She smiled at them, then went back to talking to Jesse.

I felt Christian elbow me softly, only trying to get my attention. I looked over to him. He leaned over and said, "Dude. I _hate _that Tyler guy." He whispered it so quietly, only I was able to hear it. "Word up, man." I said back. We laughed at each other, and then my mom came out side.

"Hey kiddies! How about some smores?" she said holding up all the ingredients; chocolate bars, a big bag of marshmallows, graham crackers, roasting sticks, and a Bieber tradition, cinnamon spices. She placed them all on a near by table, and we all got up to get the stuff one by one. Christian was the first one to the table, clearly, then it was Tyler, Caitlin, me and then Jesse and Danielle.

Once the rest of them got their stuff, I waited for Danielle and Jesse to place their marshmallows on their sticks. Danielle licked her fingers from the stickiness, she looked over at me, caught in the scene. I laughed at her, as my heart fluttered.

We were all leaning over our chairs to reach the fire, to roast our marshmallows. By the time we knew it, we were all laughing at each other. Christian was the first one to set his marshmallow on fire. He blew his hardest to put it out, as we all laughed along with him. Once he got his out, ours were all ready to place in between the chocolate and two pieces of graham crackers.

We all devoured ours in minutes. Placing another marshmallow on our sticks, we went back to being complete silent, leaning over to the fire. I glance over at everyone, to see what they were doing. Tyler was concentrated on his marshmallow; twirling the stick around in the fire. Caitlin was doing the same thing, and holding Tyler's hand with the other hand. Christian was already eating his sticky marshmallow off the stick. And Danielle and Jesse were talking each other. I smiled at the sight. Everyone was getting along easily. Even me and Tyler. Once in a while, I actually saw him laugh and look my way, and nodded his head as if he was my friend the whole time. I tried to keep it that way. I didn't give him any dirty looks, and if something funny happened, we'd always wipe our heads to each other and laughed our asses off like we were bros.

"So Justin," Caitlin started. I looked over at her, as everybody else did. "Your guitar is out here; why not give us some entertainment. I looked over to Danielle, who wiped her head to me, with a huge smile on her face as if she was a kid getting a brand new puppy.

"Uhmm, well, I would, but my hands are all sticky, heh."

"Then go wash them?" Jesse said. They all laughed at her remark.

"You're a smart one." I said winking at her slightly. Getting up from my seat, I swiftly made my way to the kitchen to wash my hands. My mom was in there already preparing another snack for us.

"Hey sweetie, how's it going out there? I mean, did you tell Danielle yet?" she smiled at me.

"No, well…not yet actually. I came in here to wash my hands…they want me to play guitar." I sad looking down.

"What's the matter then? You can play guitar, and your great at it, and isn't this the start of your plan?"

"I know that, mom. It's just I haven't really figured out what song I was going to play for he…erm, everybody." I corrected my self quickly.

Mom stopped chopping up fruit, and turned to me. Wiping her hands on a cloth, she smiled. "Honey, just do the song that you think is right for her. Something that is special to the two of you. It will mean a lot to her probably, and there's a start to winning her heart. Girls love when guys remember the smallest things in the relationship, even though it seems huge at some points in life."

I looked up at her, and got a brilliant idea for a song. I hugged her swiftly. "Thanks mom, that's a hugeeee help." I walked past her and washed my hands.

"Where's the soap Mom?" I asked looking around for the soap.

"Oh darn. I brought it upstairs. You're going to have to go up stairs and wash your hands." I nodded and made my way past her to the bathroom. Walking up the stairs I heard a small voice, and it made me feel weak, but happy at the same time. It was my mom.

"_My little Justin. He's growing up on me."_

**Heeeeyyyyy GUYYYSSSS! long time no update ^_^ i know nothhing exciting happens in this chapter. but im planning on having aleast two more chapters maxium to this story, then onto a sqeual! Theres still time to ask me if you want to be in the story, just tell me what you would like to be. :) if there _is _two more chapters, i bet the second one will be extremmmmllleyyyy short, nothing will happen in that one, but it would be just the ending to the story and maybe a way to start the new one. thanks for allllll of the reviews guys! 105 means so much. i never pictured having so many people enjoy my story! Thank you guys! makes me feel like i have a reason to move forward with the story and get more ideas everyday just from you guys, you guys are a huge support to this story. i love you allllllllll!**


	24. Chapter 21 FINAL CHAPTER

**DPOV**

Justin's little party was actually really fun! We had so many laughs together; and I was really enjoying the fact that Justin and Tyler were _actually_ getting along. It made me feel giddy inside about it. But…Tyler and Caitlin? When did _this_ happen? In his bedroom or something probably… I still couldn't stop thinking about it. Even looking at them holding hands and laughing with each other made me feel sick to my stomach. Jealousy lingered through me…but I'm _over_ Tyler aren't I? …

So now, we're all sitting around the campfire somebody started, roasting smores, waiting for Justin to come back outside to play us a song. I was pretty stocked to hear him; I loved hearing him sing live, it was amazing. Even though I really haven't _heard_ him live.

I felt an elbow nudge me from the side of me. Turning my gaze away from my marshmellow, I turned towards Jesse, who was already leaning towards me to tell me something. Leaning my body towards her also to hear better, she whispered "Is it just me or is Justin Bieber hitting on you?" she smirked.

I whipped my head to hers with confused eyes. My mouth was ajar, stricken by her comment. She laughed slightly. "Jess, I…I'm pretty sure he's not. I mean what really made you think that?" I bit my bottom lip as I waited for her to reply. Turning back to the fire, she continued. "Well, come on. When Caitlin mentioned his guitar, I swear I thought he was an owl by the way his head whipped around to look at you! And I saw the way he looked at you when you had that huge grin on your face, if you didn't see it; he looked like he was falling, if you know what I mean. AND he waited for you when you got your stuff at the table. Come on now. Haven't _you _noticed something?"

She was right, Justin always flirted with me, but it's not as if I don't like it. I'm not complaining one bit. I was just scared to admit it. Because I always thought different about him. Ever since the day, I met him in real life. This had me thinking for a few minutes. Turning my head slowly to Jesse, she caught on and turned my direction. I smiled, and nodded my head. Her smile grew as I nodded.

"Look, I'm gunna go see Justin for a few minutes, I'll be right back." I left my stick in the fire, not caring that the marshmellow was caught on fire. Standing up from my seat, I made my way over to the patio doors. I already saw Patties head peaking from the kitchen window.

"Hey, Pattie. Know where Justin went off to?" I asked as I stepped through the doors. I got a sudden chill from the warmth of the house; it was freezing outside to be outside in shorts.

"Hi sweetie! He ran off upstairs to wash his hands off. Do you need him?"

_More than you can ever imagine… _I thought.

"Uhm, yeah. I have to talk to him." Patties smile grew as the words came out. She nodded and I was off. Quickly jogging up the stairs, I heard no movement happening. Once I made it to the top, I quietly stood there, hoping to hear him. With no success, I walked down the hallway.

Softly knocking on the first door out of three, I pressed my ear softly to the door. "_Hey. Justin? You in there_?" I whispered. Nothing.

Turning the door handle, I pushed the door open at a slow pace. Keeping my head down just incase I wasn't walking into the bathroom while Justin was _doing _something I shouldn't see. I lifted my head, as I was just looking at the carpet below my feet; knowing this wasn't the bathroom. Instead, it was Justin's room.

It was clean, yet messy at the same time. Some cloths lying randomly on the ground, pieces of paper with guitar chords on them scattered the floor, while a light navy blue wall surrounded the room. I could see that his Platinum for My World was hung up right beside his bed, and I smiled. This guy was amazing; talented, sweet, charming, sensitive, cute, …._amazing_.

"Well, what do we have here?" I heard a seductive voice announce. And I knew for sure it wasn't Justin. I didn't even realize it but I was already standing in the middle of his bedroom.

Slowly turning my head, I was horrified.

Tyler stood there with his hands in his skinny jeans pockets, leaning against the doorframe, looking at me from top to bottom…I gulped slightly, as I could feel my heart pounding against my chest. Tyler took a step towards me, while I took a step back. As he got closer, he closed the door behind him, and locked it. My heart pounded even harder.

"Nothing's here. I…I just thought Justin would be here. I have to talk to…him" I stuttered. Griping the desk that was behind me, Tyler got closer, the more I backed away. He laughed sinisterly, and looked at me.

"Welllll, looks like the superstar isn't here, now is he? It's just me, and you. How lucky are you." he smirked at me. My breath was caught, as he pulled my waist, but I resisted and pulled away.

"Why are you up here Tyler? Shouldn't you be with Caitlin?" I asked sternly, hoping he would notice. But with my luck, he didn't.

"Fuck her, she's worthless. I just needed a new bitch after you left." hot tears filled my eyes, as he talked about me that way. I was terrified at what was going to happen.

"Don't talk about her like that. She's a nice girl, and lucky for any guy to have. Unlike you who is a complete jerk." I hissed through my teeth.

I couldn't believe I was standing up for Caitlin.

Tyler roughly grabbed my hips and slammed them against the desk. I winced in pain, as his face flamed with anger. He grabbed my chin and pulled it brutally to look up at him. I sobbed hard as tears flooded down my face. He chuckled at me and said, "I thought you learned your lesson Dan? I thought you learned to never talk back to me. Remember that? I 'm sure you should, bitch." Memories came back to me.

To put it into less words - I talked back to Tyler once, and he took it wrong. He abused me that night. End of story.

I flinched at his words. Trying to stand up for myself, I gritted my teeth together, and said "Of course I do. And to think I was falling in love with you back then. Now your just a stuck up, sex addict, ego filling bastard," I yelled as I kneed him in the crotch. Luckily, he crouched down in pain, releasing me from his grip. I ran for the door quickly, as I heard his moans from behind. Grabbing the doorknob, I twisted it, pulled it , and tugged it as hard as I could; hoping Justin would hear all of this and come help, or at least someone would help me from this nightmare.

Remembering he locked the door, my finger clicked the door unlocked, as I swung it open. I whipped my head behind me, only to see Tyler perfectly fine, and walking towards me, anger written all across his face. More tears flooded my cheeks as I ran out of the room.

All of a sudden I felt a tight grip on my wrist; harder than I thought. I winced in total pain, and turned my blurry vision to Tyler. I could see his jaw line tighten as his glare burned right through me. I sobbed.

"What do you want!" I screamed at him. Tyler slapped me across the face; hard. His fury was taken on me even more. He tugged on my wrist really hard for me to come towards him. His mouth was only centimeters away from my ear.

"I miss the way you scream my name Danielle." he whispered seductively in my ear. I shuddered at the thought. We never did it….what was he talking about?

"Wh-what? I never-" Before I could even finish, I heard footsteps come from the other direction of the hallway.

"What's going on here.." A stern voice said. Turning my vision away from Tyler, I saw Justin there, with a terrified look on his face; as if he just saw a ghost for the first time. "What did you do Tyler?" he hollered at him.

Before I knew it, Tyler had a devilish look on his face, pulled me towards him, and I swear I never saw Justin so hurt before. Once my lips crashed onto Tyler's, Justin fell to his knees and still had his horrific look on his face. With so much force, I tried to get Tyler off me. But with no luck at all, he pushed me against the wall hard, as my head slammed against the hard wall behind me, everything started to blur out.

"Justin…" I whispered so low, I couldn't even hear myself. Tyler pulled away from the kiss and dropped me out of his grip. I fell onto the carpet floor with a loud thud. Tyler bent down to my level.

Lifting my head slightly, I could hardly see him through all of my tears.

"_What_ did you say?" he whispered to me. I glanced over to Justin, who was still in the same position.

"J-…Justin." I whispered again.

"What?" Tyler said as if he didn't hear it, but clearly, he did. He just wanted to get on my nerve, and it was working.

"I said Justin!" without a reply, I felt his hard hand slap against my face again. Wincing in agony, I saw Justin fly out of his seat of his knees.

I held my cheek in pain as I watched Justin tackle Tyler to the ground. He pinned him down, with his knees on either side of Tyler. Without a warning, Justin started throwing hard punches at Tyler square in the face. I gasped at the sight. I couldn't stand to see Justin this way.

"Justin get off of him! Stop fighting!" I screamed at them.

"WHY? So he can hurt you even more?" Justin said through his teeth over anger. He continued to punch him, as Tyler struggled to get Justin off him.

"Stop it guys!" I cried.

"Danielle fuck off for one minute!" Justin said through his teeth again, but this time much louder…and way more meaning full.

Taken back by the words, I stood up straight, as I watched Justin look back at me, automatically regretting his words. Tears slipped through, and I went towards the staircase.

Running down the stairs, I already heard Justin yelling my name for my attention. But no way did I want to talk to him. He ripped my heart out, and abused it himself. So much for falling for a guy who's a dick. Why did this always have to happen to me? Why do I fall for all the wrong guys? Why do they think my heart is a toy you can play with, then a few weeks later break it into a million pieces then go search for a brand new toy….._Why me_….

"Danielle wait _up! _Please, just listen to me!" he said behind me. I was furious with him right now and I didn't have time to hear his bullshit.

"WHAT, Justin…What is it that's so important that you have to tell me? If 'sorry' is all you have to say then save it." I said as I faced him, more tears then I could imagine came down.

"Danielle! I have so much more to say then just sorry. Sorry is just one word. You know I didn't mean what I said. Tyler was pissing me off really bad and I just so mad that I-"

I cut him off before he could finish. "That you what…_I was so mad so I decided to take it out on you. _Yeah Justin, story of my life. Ok? So just save it for yourself." I turned my body towards the front door and opened it with one swing. Justin followed me, and now I was speed walking down his steps.

"No Danielle. That's not what I was going to say." I stopped and stood there, with my back towards him. "I was going to say I just got so mad that I couldn't control myself. Because I was scared he was going to take the girl I love away from me again." My heart pounded inside of me. He loved me.

Still standing with my back towards him, my eyes watered with more tears, as I blinked for the reasons to appear.

I turned my body so I was now facing him. Looking at his face, he had freshly fallen tears down his cheeks, as I saw more glisten in his eyes, just waiting to come out. His eyes were red and puffy, as if he hadn't gotten sleep in ages.

From the corner of my eye, I saw everybody run from the corner; Jesse, Caitlin, Christian, Tyler, even Pattie came. They stood there with shocked looked on their faces.

"Justin. If you loved me, you would have known better to have control with yourself," I sobbed. "You don't know how many people I know in my life that had taken their anger towards me, and do you want to know what it lead to, Justin?" I asked demandingly. His mouth ajar, he titled his head down to the ground.

"Well _do_ you?" I yelled, as I took a huge step towards him. He lifted his head to met my eyes again. All he did was stand there, waiting for an answer. I took a deep, shaky breath in and opened my eyes.

"I ended up in the hospital for 5 days because it. "I said to him calmly. Justin's face went pale as the words came out. He took a step back, loosing his balance a little.

"But Danielle, you know I won't be like that. I would never physically hurt you like they did!" he said coming back to himself, yet more tears filled his eyes.

"How do I know that you won't. Nobody knows." I said sternly.

"What do you mean? You don't believe me?"

"That's not what I'm saying," I shook my fists to the ground. "every person who said they wouldn't hurt me like that ended up almost killing me. Now those words are just a bunch of bullshit to me Justin! I can't deal with falling in love with someone, and then they end up beating the shit out of me. It's….I…" I sighed. "It's too much to deal with…"

Justin just stood before me standing right in front of me, his eyes full of amazement.

"Danielle, if you were falling for me, you know I'd be there to catch you." he said taking my hand and stroking it with his thumb. I looked down at the sight, and got flash backs of the dream I had a while ago.

I tightened my eyes, hoping the tears wouldn't fall out.

"J-Justin." I breathed.

"Please Danielle," he whispered, and pulled me softly into a hug. He wrapped his arms around my waist, while I just stood there; not knowing if I should return the hug. "I love you. I loved you since day one. Please don't slip away from me. It was an honest mistake_. Please_." he pleaded, yet in a whisper the whole time.

I couldn't believe the words he said. After all of this time, knowing I was in love with him, he loved me. And, out of all times, _now _he wants to tell me?

I pulled away from the hug, while looking over to the corner, to see that everyone was now gone. Looking back to Justin, his tears were like waterfalls down his cheeks.

"Justin, you don't know how happy I am to hear you say you _love _me. But right now. Nothing matters. When you say it now, it sounds like your just saying it for forgiveness."

"But Dan, I'm not doing it for that! I _truly, _honestly, deeply am in love with you. It's you, Danielle Marie Knox, the one I am head over heels for.." he slipped a few more tears as I did the same thing. My eyes felt heavy, as I quickly blinked them to stay open.

"T-time changes everything Justin. I don't know who to trust anymore in my life. Maybe I just need some time…" I started to make my way to my house as I heard the most angelic voice in the whole world, which made my heart break even more.

"_And the words you want are out of reach, but they've never been so loud_."

I stopped in my pace as I listened to his words. All the memories came back from this song. From the dance in the living room, to the dance at the beach, and all the times he whispered these words into my ear…

"_And if your heart wears thin,  
__I will hold you up,  
__And I will hide you when it gets too much…  
__I'll be right beside you, I'll be right beside you."_

My breathing got heavy as he sung his heart out. I could hear the desperation in his voice when he sung and the tears that fell. It stung my heart harder and harder the more I heard the feeling in his voice.

I stood there once again with my back towards him, hearing sobs fill the air.

"I'm lost without you Danielle. Can't you understand that? The only thing that I could fear, is thought of you not being here." he said. I could still hear the agony in his voice. "I don't wanna go back, Dan. Please, just hear me out when I say that I don't want to be the other half to this equation."

Getting the courage to turn around, I looked over to Justin with a blurry vision. He did the same.

"Please, don't make this hard for the both of us. I just really need some time to think this through. It's all coming to fast to me…" I said as I shrugged my shoulders, and wiped the tear quickly that was falling down my cheek. I walked towards him, with the smallest smile on my face. On the other hand, Justin didn't crack a smile the whole time. That just made me frown automatically.

Now being face to face with him, I looked into his eyes. Raising me hand, I placed it on his cheek, and softly grazed it. Justin closed his eyes tightly yet softly, and raised his hand to place it on top of mine. He softly gripped it in his tanned hand.

"I don't know how this is going to work, if I still have a guilty feeling in my stomach Justin. So please, will you let me think about everything. Once I find out the answers I'm searching for, I'll let you know. Okay?" I said comfortingly. He glanced into my eyes, and weakly nodded. I let out a small smile once again; but he didn't return it. Glancing away, I felt Justin pull my chin up with his other hand. He looked deep into my eyes, and butterflies fluttered my stomach. He stroked my chin with his thumb, and I finally got to see his smile.

Away from the tears in his eyes and that had run down his face, he looked hopeful.

"Take your time. I don't want to loose you." he whispered. I smiled again, and nodded, as more tears fell.

I slowly leaned in, and kissed him on the cheek. It was a long kiss, but I wanted to make it last for the memory through my thinking. I felt Justin's cheek raise; a sign that he was smiling. Pulling away I looked to Justin again.

"There's no chance you'll loose your best friend Justin." his smile dropped a little. "Just a chance that you'll loose some of my trust towards you." I weakly said, hoping the words wouldn't turn into the future.

Faking a smile, I turned on my heel and made my way to my house. I gripped my heart hard, as I could feel it burn right through my chest.

I heard Justin's door slam shut, and heard everybody talking. Christian was the first one I heard.

"Dude! I saw you guys having a moment. Is she finally yours?" I glanced over my shoulder, to see Justin walk through everybody, and into his house. He opened the door, first, then looked over to me. I quickly glanced away and looked to my house. Finally hearing the click to his door, I let out a small sob.

I started to hear running foot steps coming towards me, which made me walk faster.

Jesse was right in front of me out of breath. She looked at my ruined face; makeup smudge everywhere, my hair was a mess. I felt like shit either way..

"Danny! What happened? Everybody was so excited that we thought that you two would finally be together." she said with a little confusion written on her face.

I shrugged my shoulders, and walked past her, with her following far behind.

"I guess things really do change…" I whispered to myself.

Walking inside my house finally, Jesse gave me a warming hug, while I cried into her shoulder.

Everything was messed up now. I actually thought Justin was the one. Once anger kicks into him, I don't know what to think. In time, will he finally take it out on me, or be the same person he is now; the person I fell in love with. But now I realize that love is just a word. A strong, beautiful lie. And sometimes the hideous truth. So if _love_ is beautiful, then it's easy to say that I love the way everybody lies. I don't like the way it hurts, when the people I love watch me cry, and begin total heartbreak.

I try to have serenity in my voice, when I'm a wreck and not even close to being myself. All those times I had serenity in my voice with the people who hurt me the most, never recognized it. Instead they went all out. So maybe…next time, Justin won't lay a fist at the dry wall…but maybe there won't be a _next time _for him.

Whatever the future brings to me, is sure to have a lot of bullshit in it. People will say things that they didn't mean to the ones they love, they'll do things they don't want to happen, and most of it, and they won't even know it was coming. And school won't help out one bit. Good-bye summer 2010...

Hello the world of reality…

_Junior year of high school…_

* * *

**I can't believe this is done...Thank you guys so much for all of the reivews! You dont know how much that means to me! And to all of the people who have been reading it since the begining! like Yanna! I love you girl! You are amazing. There are so many people I want to thank, but that'd be too much ;) JKJK. Lawl. Well, I can't WAIT to start the sequal, and for now, I am not looking for anymore openings for the story. Which means, I do not need anymore characters. But thank you to all of the people who asked. You are a huge help!**

**Gawd, I really don't know what to say. I really hopw you guys enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it, and reading all of the reviews. I just hated how so many people added the story to there favorites and stuff, and never reviewed once. I guess it means something that your reading it, but i just really wished people actually left a review. ^_^ But I'm not complaining! I love the ones I already got. Maybe more reviews in the future with the NEW SEQUAL? :D **

**Please, if you haven't voted on my poll on my page; please do that NOW. I need more votes for the sequal to come out. :) **

**I love love love love love LOVE you guys! You guys are the reason I continue this story. I never expected to get so many review! Thank you from the bottom of my heart...and see you in the next sequal! **


	25. UPDATES & SEQUAL

Heey guys! I'm sorry I havent added the sequal yet; I'm still tyring to figure out plots and details and character stuff. So I thought I'd add this to show you who is who in the sequal. I will add pictures of the characters like I do with all of my other stories on my page.

I am still struggling to think of a title for the sequal...Lol, i suck at that kind of stuff. I want it to say love in it, but only like two or three words like Loves Reply, something similar I guess I'm saying.

Please guys, I still have the poll on my page, if you havent voted please do so now! :)

This story was reported...like everyother Justin Bieber story...and I moved to justinbieberfanfiction dot com and I am still melibruxo. So whenver this story comes down please review on that one. I'm nervous about it because no one reviews on that site, so please help me get my reviews back like I did on this story. It would mean lotssss! :3

I am on vacaton right now, I was in Tennesse and now I am in Myrtle Beach, so i may not have time to upload the first chapter. Then once I get home, I basically start school...fml.

Sorry guys! Im blabbling XD But just filling in with some updates :)

* * *

_***Main Characters**_ - Danielle Knox , Jesse, Katie, Justin Bieber, Ryan Butler, Christian Beadles, Thomas & Sandra Knox.

_Danielle's Main Friend_ - Jesse (camillatink; on FF)

_Danielle's Second Friend_ - Katie (Kay-Dizzle on DeviantART)

_Danielle's Sister_ - Jessica Knox (my character)

_Danielle's Loooover - _Justin Bieber

_Ryan Butlers GF_ - Dewa - Mythgirl19 (FF)

_Justin's best friends_ - Ryan & Christian & Essence (on FF)

_The Bitch_ - Caitlin Beadles, Tami Constantine (CartoonMad97 On Deviantart)

_Girl Christian has a crush on_ - Hanna Clark (littlepawz on DeviantART)

_Danielle's Class Friend Mostly_ - *Not Taken*


	26. SEQUAL IS UP!

**Hey guys! Just a little announcement to say…..THE SEQUAL IS UPPPPP! :D The wait is over! Go check it out now!**

_Loves Reality - _Nobody was expecting the light to Justin Bieber & Danielle Knox relationship to fade away; even they didnt. With summer long gone & school starting up Danielle fights to travel through the deep hole to find the spark for the two lost hearts and finally realize if the reply isn't what you wanted then the realitly will be hard.


	27. UPDATE! READ TO FIND LOVES REALITY :C

**Hey guys! **

I'm sooooo sorry I haven't posted anything in a while. I'm pretty sure** my file is close to being deleted because **if I click my stories the stupid error thing pops up. So I hoping this will work and let me upload it. Its just a reminder that **I will no longer be posting Justin Bieber fan fictions on this**, and to find **Loves Reality**, it will **now be found on justinbieberfanfiction (dot) com**. I'm planning on uploading all of Loves Reply first, but there are about three more chapters to go. So** please review on the other site**,. You can find me at** melibruxo on JBFF**.

Plessssssssssse please please review on that, because I know you guys loved Loves Reply, **I want to see the same feedback**, it would mean a lot. :D Its just JBFF is something where **people don't review a lot**, so please help my story out! thanks guysssss!

**Peace out** ):

Melissa ~


End file.
